And So it Begins
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: PG13 just in case. Could one book change the course of history? Could one book change a boys future for better or for worse? Time to find out. Somehow the 3rd Harry Potter book finds its way into a 20 year old James and Lily Potter's bedroom.
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer- We own none of this!**

**This is being written by two authors. We hope you will enjoy this story.**

**If anyone wants to know I am the author of "THE CLOUD ALWAYS HAS A SILVER LINING" so please review!**

**Summary- Could one book change the course of history? Could one book change a boy's future for better or for worse? Time to find out. Somehow the 3rd Harry Potter book finds its way into a 20 year old James and Lily Potter's bedroom. What will happen when it is read? What will be Harry's fate? **

It was a brisk September morning, the year 1981. James Potter woke up in Godric's Hallow, his home, to the delicious smell of bacon. Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, clothed in only his boxers and walked out of his bed room, following the smell into the kitchen. Walking in he spotted his lovely wife of two years , Lily. She was humming to her self as she fried the bacon. He noticed his one year old son, Harry, siting in his high chair happily playing with some cheerios. James could not but help smiling.

"Morning Lily" he said coming up from behind her.

"James!" she yelled, turning around quickly and nearly swatting him with the fork she was using to turn the bacon over. James laughed and planted a kiss on his lovely wife. After she pulled away Harry started laughing, James took a seat next to his son and started making baby noises too him causing his son to laugh even harder. Lily came to the table seconds later with two plates of eggs and bacon. James got the tea. The Potter family sat down for breakfast like they had been doing every morning since they had become a family. Usually at the table would be Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and James best friend, Remus, James other best friend and Peter Pettigrew also James' best friend. Although they had not been joining the Potters for over three months. The Potters where being hunted by a most feared dark wizard, Lord Voldemort or to those who where to scared to say his name, He- Who - Must- Not- Be- Named.

A Prophecy was made about two children who had the power to defeat Voldemort, Harry being one of them. So the Potters went under the Filius Charm, Peter was their secret keeper. Sirius was the one that Voldemort thought to be the Secret keeper. James worried every day about his friends, about the risk they where taking for him but he had finally come to grips with it. Remus was only aware they were under the charm, James hated to admit it but it was believed that Remus may be a spy for Voldemort. He hated to even think it but after all Remus was a werewolf.

So the Potters lived in their cozy little house. They never left it. The cabinets were charmed to never be empty from food so they were able to live comfortably. Though the fear of Voldemort was still very real and extremely frightening. Many nights Lily and even James came close to breaking down. Lily would be crying in James arms, not because she feared for herself but for the safety and happiness of her son.

The day was like any other day. After breakfast James would take Harry upstairs and give him a bath while Lily cleaned up after breakfast. Then the beds would be made and the little chores around the house done. By this time it would be lunch and James would prepare something light, something not too complicated since he was not a very good chef. The rest of the afternoon would be spent reading, watching the muggle television and of course playing with little Harry. Then Lily and James with Harry watching would prepare a fabulous dinner. And then it would be bedtime for Harry in which Lily would sing him a little lullaby. Then it was adult time in which Lily and James would snuggle up and watch something on the muggle television. After they would head up to their bed to go to sleep so they could do the same thing again tomorrow. But this night, September 9th 1981 would lead to a discovery that would save their lives.

James and Lily walked into their bedroom. Lily went for a quick shower while James turned down the bed. As he started pulling the covers he noticed a book on his night stand. He picked it up and read the title _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _by J.K Rowling. He looked at it in interest. Looking at the cover he saw a boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes. A boy that looked like an older version of his son.

_"What_" thought James "_have I stumbled onto?_"


	2. A Decision and a Secret

_Chapter two, ladies and Gents. This and the other chapter both need revising but we figured we'd let it out for you all to enjoy. Suggestions and reviews are welcome, in fact, encouraged so launch us some of that constructive criticism!_

_Disclaimer- We own nothing. That stinks, but it's true._

_Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed. Your suggestions will be considered once we revise everything. We have the week off in a couple of days so I think around then we'll have revised..._

Lily walked back in to the bedroom as James was examining the book.

"James, dear I did not know you could read!" she said.

"Lily look at this!" replied James, ignoring his wife's comment. Lily look the book from his hands and read the title.

"What is this?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know." replied James. "I found it on the bed."

"Well open up the inside cover and read it aloud." said Lily, fearing what the book that had her son's name for the title wold hold, knowing very well that their Harry was the one and only Harry Potter. James began to read...

_For twelve long years, the dread fortress of Azkaban held an infamous prisoner named Sirius Black. _**"What?" yelled James but stopped when Lily gave him a look to continue on. **_Convicted of killing thirteen people with a single curse he was said to be the heir apparent to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Now he has escaped, leaving only two clues as to where he might be headed: Harry Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who was Black's downfall as well. And the Azkaban guards heard Black muttering in his sleep, "He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts." Harry Potter isn't safe not even within the walls of his magical school, surrounded by his friends. Because on top of it all there may well be a traitor in their midst._

...finished James, who was now gaping like a fish.

"Not Paddy!" he said. "Padfoot would never join Voldemort. He would never hurt Harry!" said James furiously. It was now apparent that this book could have something to do with the future.

"James calm down" said Lily.

"Calm down?" James almost shouted. "Calm down? My best friend, my brother could be after our son Lil, how am I supposed to calm down?"

"James if this book is telling us the future then lets read it. Maybe all is not as it seems" said his wife. "Now do you want to continue reading or would you like me too?" she asked.

"You." he sai, handing her the book. Lily took the dreadful book and opened it to the first chapter, "Owl Post" and began to read.

_Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year._** "Why?" shouted James fearing he was a bad father.**_For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in the secret, in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard._

_It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed , the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather- bound book was propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle- feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless- discuss."_

_The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer on the book and read:_

_Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle; dipped his quill into it and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen because if any of the Dursleys..."_** "What?" yelled Lily. "The Dursleys are my sister's family James. What is our son doing at my sisters?She hates me, she must hate my son" ranted Lily. **

**"Don't worry Lily, um... maybe Harry is just visiting. said James hopefully as his lovely wife continued to read.**

_...rd the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer._

_The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. _**James gave a small sigh of relief.** _Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son, Dudley, were Harry;s only living relatives._**"No, no"James started to say,knowing where this was heading too. **_They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents_

**"No!" shouted both Lily and James.**

**"We're dead?" said Lily, starting to shake. "How? Peter is our secret keeper. James, how do we die?"shouted Lily,**

**"I don't know, Lil but I think this book holds the answers" said James close to tears thinking about leaving his son with his wife's family. "Just keep reading my dear" he said. Lily continue**_d..who had been a witch and a wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursley's roof. Four years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. To their fury they had beeen unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent the most part of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Those horrid people!" shouted Lily.

"Lily keep reading." said James

"No, James. This is unbearable." Lily snatched the book out of James' hands and slammed it shut. "It's a silly book. It doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it means something. Why would this be here? Why would we have this now if it didn't mean anything?" James sat down on a stray chair in the bedroom, struggling to calm down.

"How did it get here in the first place? How can we believe something that we don't even know..." Lily was cut off byan abrupt knock at the pine-framed window. The two Potters glanced over in that direction, quicky walking over to the window and letting in their bright orange owl, Cannons in so that he could present them with a small piece of folded parchment. James had named the pet after his favorite Quidditch team.

"What's it say?" James asked, as Lily took the post from Cannons' grasp and opened it, reading the scribbled words in a still frantic manner.

"It's from Sirius. He's coming for a few days from America.He'll be here soon,it says he's left already." She handed the page to James once she had finished, glancing out the window in pure confusion and distraught silence.

"I assume I'd be otherwise elated but this is terrible. How can we let him visit with the knowledge of this book?" James said, staring blankly at the letter.

Lily was overcome with a burst of courage. She walked over to the book, which had ended up on the bed, picked it up and headed downstairs. James followed, confused. "Lily?" She walked to the black trunk in the living room, a large gold lock unbolted on it's hinge. Taking the lock off and lifting the cover, she placed the book underneath a few winter coats she had yet to taken out for the oncoming season and locked it shut, making sure that she recalled where she had placed the key. She turned to James with a stern look. "We speak of this to no one, do you understand?" She said, intently. "I'll see if I can find a spell to trace where it came from, but for now, since Sirius is on his way, we forget about it."

"But Lily-"

Lily cut her beloved husband off before he could say anything. "Not a word, James. I won't let this ruin the time we have with Sirius, alright?"

James hesitantly nodded in reply,yet still apprehensive. He knew Lily was right, but that wouldn't stop him from finding out more.

_Please review!_


	3. Temptation

Chapter 3

"Ughhh. Please, don't make me get up." Lily whined through a sleepy demeanor in response to Harry's crying across the room. His crib light had been turned off by a gust of wind through the glass panes and his constant yelping could be heard from Guam. James and Lily had both been peacefully enjoying a good night's slumber before then, but they both knew one of them had to tend to Harry.

"It's fine Lil, I'll go." James said through a yawn. He was exhausted as well, but enjoyed spending any time he could with his precious son.

"You're my God." Lily smiled as she drifted back to sleep and James arose from the bed. James's countenance was just as pleasant as he laid eyes upon Harry. James nestled his newborn son in his arms with care and grabbing his wand from the bedside table in order to conjure Harry a tiny stuffed bear since his other one had gone missing. The child slowly ceased his tears grinned at the tiny bright blue animal whose black eyes held pupils that sparkled in the moonlight. Once Harry had dozed off enough for James to place him in his crib, a glance out at starry window indicated that it was at least past twelve. James glanced over at Lily as well, who seemed to be fast asleep. He thought perhaps he could slip downstairs without a sound, or even dissapparate. He thought maybe he could creep downstairs, pick the lock to that trunk in the living room with his wand and just take a quick peek at that book. That dreaded book. What was so enticing about it anyway? Lily was probably right, she always is. It was probably just a practical joke. Maybe Remus or Wormtail were messing around with James and Lily for old time's sake.

Or maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe it was you- know- who. Maybe he'd soon see a Dark mark looming over his home in a few nights. Maybe he was going to die. He knew this strong temptation eating away at him would be the end of him, but at least with this book he could find out how.

Before James knew it, he had found himself downstairs, the light from a still lit candle in the bathroom creeping through so that a small inch of the trunk was illuminated. As he whispered "_allermo!"_ the lock instantly released, and after moving a few linens around the hardcovered burgundy and green lettered book revealed itself. James was relieved that the book wasn't an illusion. He had seen it, it was tangible; he wasn't dreaming, like he had hoped. James thought at that moment that whatever passages he would delve into would have to be vital, relevant information that he could formulate an opinion with, since he wasn't sure if Lily would ever let him lay eyes on the book again. He recalled seeing table of contents that would aid him in his limited search, and as he turned the first couple of pages he spotted titles on the table such as "The Dementor" and "Snape's Grudge". It all seemed so intimidating, the fact that he had this seemingly relevant link to the future but only had at least a few minutes until Lily would awake are realize that James wasn't back in bed. Suddenly he had spotted such terrible words; "The Servant of Lord Voldermort".

There it was, the key to his search, the pages that held all of the answers. It was a shot in the dark for James by assuming that this chapter was the one he needed but one that was worth while, especially if it would save his life. He opened to the page, reading a random paragraph as fast as he could._ Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing who to believe. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did. _No, this wasn't it. James thought he had landed on the wrong spot. He randomly flipped a few pages back, wondering who Ron and Hermione were. James had landed on a page with the title "The Marauder's Map" at the top. He began skimming, feeling the push of time on his back. Lily could awake at any moment. _"He did." said Fudge heavily "And then, barely a week after the Fidelious charm had been peformed-" _

"_Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta. _James gasped. The thought that Sirius had betrayed anyone alarmed him to the core. _"He did indeed. Black was tiered of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You- know- who." _"WHAT!" James gasped, the book falling from his hands out of pure shock. It fell back to the spot in the trunk where it had been before, the shake from the landing shutting the trunk door closed. James couldn't take any more of it, he simply wouldn't let it affect him. There was no way it could be true and if it was, he couldn't stand it a minute longer. His hands shaking, he placed the lock back on the trunk and snuck his way back up the stairs, into bed.

For the rest of the night James laid in bed, what he read in the book eating away at him.The book had to be wrong thought James. Because if it wasn't if the book was right then his best friend, his brother was the traitor, how could that be true. It had to be a mistake James tried to conclude but something kept nagging at him in the back of his brain. Some thing kept him up and he was not going to fall asleep until he held that book again. He sighed knowing to get out of bed now would wake Lily. He would have to wait till tomorrow. He would have to make the best of it. With another long sigh James closed his eyes and wished that what ever this book was would help him protect his family, even if it was against his best friend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_Another buetiful chapter done! Thank Ms.O for this one- ( read the bio if u don't know)_

_PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT Chapter up soon which shall include_

_James reading more of the book, maybe even Lily, and getting ready for the lovable Sirius Black to visit_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	4. One crazy day!

_Disclaimer- We have nothing to do with J.K. Rowling and her Incredible creations but hey if we did, boy would we be rollin' in that green smelly dough._

_Well well well, another chapter right here at ya! Luckily for our kind and loyal readers we have a week off of vacation from the academic penetentary that we like to call "school" so expect a few chapters in a row coming soon._

_Thanks so much for the kind reviews especially Shadownthedark. Your delightful enlightenments are always appreciated. We love ya._

_Enjoy._

"James, darling. You didn't have to make anything. I was just about to get up and do it." Lily smiled, cradling Harry in her arms, preparing to place him in his highchair. James looked at his wife as he stood flipping pancakes, startled from her entering the room. Everything had been startling him that morning; the light from the window, his slippers as he tripped over them at his bedside, the shock of the cold water from his face. But he wouldn't mention any of that to Lily. He wouldn't tell her about the frightening thoughts running through his head. He wouldn't mention the prospect that their death could be imminent. He wouldn't tell her that he had awoken in the midst of the night. He wouldn't mention the words he read, the pages he held tight in his grasp. He wouldn't speak a word of it.

These were the thoughts that ran through his head as he sat at the kitchenette, forcing bites of pancakes down his throat despite the factthat he could taste nothing. These, the thoughts that he wished away as hard as he could.

"I'll have to pull out the sheets in the guest room for Sirius. We should be expecting him soon." Lily said, trying her best to feed a lively Harry his porridge. James dropped his fork immidiately. The mere mention of that name shook him to his core. "Something the matter, dear?" Lily was petrified at the look painted on James's face.

Perhaps if his name wasn't mentioned James would have heard the distant rasping and buzzing coming from far off the road near the Potter home. James might have noticed right away that something had gone out of control on the motorbike that was causing this obstreperous noise. Lily might have not been distracted with a reaction to James's visage and might have seen that her old friend from grade school on the back of a motorbike, his hair grazing through the wind and thick black robes swaying in the sun. And they both might have gotten up right away to prevent their friend from crashing head first into their mulberry bush.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Lily yelped, running for the door. James followed quickly but hesitantly behind, Harry in his arms.

"Thank god for helmets." Sirius smiled, pulling off his sleek shiny helmet to reveal his thick black hair and turning to hug Lily. "Just a minor bump in the road, nothing to fret about."

"Don't you dare for one minute think my son is ever going on that monstrosity." Lily smiled, jokingly yet partially serious.

"Pafoo!" Harry giggled, waving his arms frivilously. James seemed to be clutching his son extra tight, not going unnoticed by Sirius.

"How's the little tyke?" Sirius replied, allowing Harry to grab his index finger like babies so often do.

"Fine. Just fine." James said, distantly. He couldn't bare to look at Sirius in the eye with the knowledge of that book. It ate away at him and Sirius could tell something was wrong. Lily grabbed Harry from her husband's arms to take him inside so Sirius could get those leaves off of his robes and eat something. James seemed to hold Harry back at first, somewhat glaring at Sirius but allowed Lily to take him anyway.

"You didn't apparate here, did you?" Lily asked, watching Sirius gorge down his second bowl of the Lucky Charms he brought with him from America. Sirius shook his head, still munching down. "No, no. I took a stray portkey and found my old bike in the shop. I couldn't bare to leave it there any longer but I'm guessing it's not going anywhere any longer." Lily nodded her head, approvingly thanking the heavens that she wouldn't lose her son on that dreaded bike.

"So what should we do today, James?" Sirius smiled, finishing one of his last bites of cereal and attempting to make a rather gloomy friend smile as well. _How bout you tell me why you'll betray me and my wife in the future, you pighead! _James thought to himself, rather smugly. Before James could answer Lily intervened. "How about a trip to the park? We could let Harry run around for a while. I think he might be able to walk soon."

"Bloody great idea!" Sirius replied, with a slight hand gesture of enthusiasm.

"Sirius! Language!" Lily shunned, covering Harry's ears.

"Psh!" Sirius added, flipping Lily off, jokingly.

"What about you?" said Lily to her more then less happy husband, James.

"Um... not today Lils. I'm...um...not feeling to good" replied James.  
"But go ahead with Harry and Sirius" said James a plan forming in his mind.

Lily gave her husband a reproachful look. "Fine" she said not sounding at all as if she believed him.Sirius seemed oblivious to his friends feign of recognition.

To James, it seemed as if Lily and Sirius had taken an eternity and a half to get Harry ready in his carriage for the park. It was all planned out in James's head.Hewould clean up quickly as they were getting ready, make it seem like he was goingdownfor ashort nap and some tea. He'd summon a charm to make the trunk open quickly and shut the minute Lily and Sirius returned, and in the meanwhilehe would read as much of the book as he could. He had to know what would happen, the future so close in his hands that he could taste it, feel it.

After a good ten minutes of Lily placing Harry's trainers on, they had finally left the house to the park just a few blocks away. James had no time to go and read the entirety of the story, and attempting to read from the same spot he had the night before, he turned randomly, making a straight out guess as to where he was before. He began to read a page under a chapter entitled "Cat, Rat and Dog" ;_ Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly near his wand pointing straight at Black's heart. "Going to kill me, Harry?" Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding. "You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes. "I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story." "The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all i need to know." "You've got to listen to me,": Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't...You don't understand..."_

_"I understand a lot better then you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum ...trying to stop Voldemort killing me ... and you did that... you did it..."_

James finished reading, his face was as white as a ghost._Did I just read thatright?_ he thought furiously. If this book was right, his best friend, the man he allowed to go out with his family, was going to betray them.

James sprung into action. He was going to expose Sirius. He was going to save his family. Throwing the book back into the trunk, wand in hand James started making his way to the door when it opened. Lily stood in the door way, Harry on her hip with Sirius just behind struggling to close the complicated stroller.

He lost it. James forgeting his wand just threw him self at his long time friend. Throwing punch after punch, screaming furiously. Breifly James heard his son screaming, his wife yelling at him to stop and Sirius being so stunned took several minutes till he himself started fighting back.

The two men wereliterallywrestiling in the door way. Lily was definately fed up. Pulling out her wand she yelled out a spell sending both boys flying to two different walls, and sticking them there. Both men where still trying to fight their way off,but no one could escape Lily's charms.

"Now" said Lily quite angery, "Will you explain to me whatin Godric's name is wrong with you?"

_Hey every one this is Ms. I or Insanity of the owl! So we have out another chapter, and well Ms.O wrote the beging a/n and we made a deal not to read each others yet in fear of each other changing the others, so any way first i will tell you she wrote most of this! She is one of the best writers i know but just to modest to say so. (this is where she will hit me sevral time over the head) I love her writing and i if you read my other stories you can kinda pick out what i wrote, ( you know everything that sucks- again i shall get hit for that) _

_So any way please read and review! Ms. O is sleeping over and we would like to wake up to some nice awsome review!_

_Oh and_

_Shadow-n-the-dark- I have to say i am very excited that you are now reading this one! My friend came over saying we got this crazy review, so i went to read it and started kinda freaking out with excitment about how you where now reading this story to! So yes i am very excited about you reading this one and so am looking foward to your reviews!_

_And to my readers of my other story, i promise to update soon!_


	5. Anger, fear and desperation

_Note: The authors of this Fic would like to express the fact that they own absolutely no rights to the Harry Potter franchise..._

_Yet another chapter. Ms. O would like to owe all of the credit to Ms. I for this chapter, since the only thing that Ms. O did was beta read and add a few things. Ms. O likes this chapter and promises all of the readers that there will be a lot more reading of the book in the next few chapters, we PROMISE!_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

James was still struggling againts the charm that held him against the wall. Lily placed Harry on the floor after calming him down. Sirius was just hanging their not sure what had come over his friend.

"Well would you like to explain to me why you just attacked your son's godfather?" said Lily, directed at James.

James could not help but feel scared looking at his angry red-headed wife.

"Yeah!" shouted Sirius "what's your bloody problem?" Lily did not even correct him.

"Well, James... we're waiting!" Lily shunned.

James hung his head and said in a low voice. "The book" was all he got out till Lily showed the reason why she was a red-head.

"WHAT?" she sheriked. "JAMES HAROLD POTTER YOU PROMISED NOT TO LOOK AT THAT BOOK AGAIN!"

"Lily, I'm sorry butI had to know. It could be showing us the future. It could save our lives!" said James,desperately.

Sirius still hung on the opposite wall wondering what book his friends where talking about. And why his best friend would attack him over it.

"I don't care what's in that bloody book!" said Lily fumming. At this point Harry was in tears from all the yelling, it overwhelmed him.

"Lily please,I read some of it and he is going to betray us. We are going to die and leave our son to be raised by your horse faced sister and her pig of a husband" said James pleading.

"I won't believe it!" said Lily. "He would not betray us. He is your best friend, he is your brother! How could you think he could betray you? Even if that horrid thing says so. For all we know Voldemort wrote it!"

Sirirusstill remainedutterly confused.

"Lily..." started James but did not get to finish since Lily was not yet finished.

"ButI guess you are right. Lets read the book." said Lily, hoping against hope that this was the right desicion.

"Will some one explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" yelled Sirius, at that point frustrated.

Lily let out a long sigh and explained to Sirius the book they had found, and that what they had read so far lead to his, Sirius Black, betraying the Potters. When Lily had finished Sirius resembled a fish.

"But I would never!" started Sirius. "I would never betray you, why wouldI? Crikey!I left my family because they followed that bloody mainiac! Look at my arm,I have no mark. I would never betray you, how could i? I would never hurt Harry!" rambled on Sirius. His frustration seeped through every word.

James gave no response, but little Harry crawled over and held his hands up to his godfather. He had ceased his crying at the sight of Sirius.

"Pafoo goo." said the little boy.

Lily sighed "I'll let you both down but you can not fight or you both are back on the wall." Both men nodded and with a swish of Lily's wand both men fell on to the floor. Harry giggled.

Sirius picked him up but James ran over and grabbed his son. It was no secret that James was mad, very mad. Niether of them noticed but Lily had wandered into the other side of the living room, opened the trunk with a quick charm much like the one James had done the night before and took the still red and green hardcover book from the linens and blankets.

"You are not to touch my son till we know the truth." said James protectivelyholding a now cranky Harry.

"Get in here now!" yelled Lily sitting in the living room, the book in her hand. "Sit down both of you and we will start reading."

Both James and Sirius took a seat on either side of her and they began to read. James cradled Harry in his arms and tried to keep him busy with the same stuffed bear that had somehow found itself on the floor next to James. Sirius was still shaken by the aggrivation this visit had turned into, but was amazed by the prospect of a book holding their future. He had never heard anything like this before.

Lily's soft sweet voice started to read the first page under the first chapter entitled "Owl Post", glimmers of hope,fear and desperation mixed in her eyes.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. The Night Suprise

_Disclaimer- We own nothing._

_New chapter! Yet again we'd like to say that Insanity of the Owl's name has been blocked so she won't be updating till the beginning of April. We're sorry for the inconvenience._

_PLEASE CLICK ON 2INSANTIESIN1 TO READ AND REVIEW OUR NEW STORY!_

For the next couple of hours Lily, James and Sirius read the mysterious book. James and Sirius had yelped in joy when Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge while Lily could not help but smile aprovingly. They laughed at Harry's first time on the knight bus which quickly turned to anger and disbeleif when Harry saw the newspaper with Sirius' wanted picture and no one laughed when they found out that Fudge was the minister of magic, actually if memory serves me right Sirius said

"How in the bloody hell did that dolt become Minister of Magic? In school he could not even turn a rat into a cup!"

But back to the story...

James and Sirius had both fallen in love with the firebolt while Lily had told them to shut up and let her continue to read. They had all been delighted to meet Ron and his family though when they heard the warning Mr. Weasely was giving to Harry about Sirius, James had practically growled at his friend, and he is a stag.

Everyone had been very intrested in Hermonie's cat, crooshanks, though Sirius had agreed with Ron about howit peturbing it was.

Two hours later the adults were up to the Dementors. Sirius and James had laughed themselves silly when they heard Remus was a teacher though Lily had nodded her head approvingly. Remus himself looked pleased.

_"Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll haveto tell me when you've found out." "What d' you mean?" said Ron._

Sirius and James were both horrified with hearing Harry would not be able to go to Hogsmead since they had loved visiting there when they were students at Hogwarts, they also knew that Proffesor McGonagall would never give in to allowing Harry to go.

The trio read the part when Harry told Ron and Hermonie what Mr.Weasely had told him and the tension between both Sirius and James increased. Then they read about the train stopping and Harry fainting, Lily had turned very pale.

"James" she said shakily "JamesI think the screaming was me!" she said, worried. James put his arm around Lily to comfort her as he glared at Sirius. Sirius could do nothing but look ashamed. James took up reading from there.

"It's chocolate." said Remus on the pageand Sirius had to laugh at that and comment: "Only old Moony can always find a cure inchocolate."

The adults could not figure out what the Proffesor had given Hermonie though James suspected his wife had a hint of what it could be.

The worst was the next chapter "Talons and Tea Leaves". Lily quickly decided that she would wring the neck of Harry's divintion teacher,Professor Trewalney. "Going around and predicting her student's death! What a horrid woman" Lily had shouted.

Lily had almost fallen on the floor with laughter when McGonagall said...

_"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."_

Even James could not believe Minniewas going soft. All three were happy to see this calmed Harry down a bit.

Lily re-took over reading. And James and Sirius were practiaclly out of their seats in joy, dancing when they got up to Remus' class.

But all three could not fathom why Remus had stopped Harry from fighting the Boggart.

James had shouted in reply: "Hey Moony let my son give the bugger a shot!"

Everyone was not amazed to see that the boggart had turned in to a moon when Remus faced it. Lily wondered if anyone like Hermonie had figured out what Remus really was, and for Moony's sake she hoped no one, like Malfoy found out.

Just as the group was about to embark on the chapter entitled "Flight of the Fat Lady" Harry had awoken from the deep sleep he had fallen into just a deep sleep while they were somewhere in the middle of "Talons and Tea leaves".

"Aww,poor Harry." Lily said, somberly as she made her way into the bedroom upstairs. "DON'T READ ANYMORE WITHOUT ME!" She had yelped from the stairs.

Sirius and James sat awkwardly with the closed book inbetween them. They weren't sure whether words were appropriate for such a time. Sirius had hoped James wouldn't make any false judgements before they had finished reading, and James had tried his best to fight back the urge to perform a death charm on his once best friend. After a good ten minutes with no word from Lily, James wondered what had happened to his wife.

"She should have been back by now. Harry doesn't take this long to calm down." James said, contemplating following Lily up the stairs.

"Do you even hear Harry?" Sirius questioned, about to walk up the stairs. James had hesitated at first, but finally gave in. They entered the bedroom which seemed empty from the doorway, Harry's crib near the window. They immidiately ran to the crib, which remained empty.

"LILY!" James yelled, suddenly frantically searching the house. "LILY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Aterrified but calm Sirius followed James into the bathroom and stopped his friend, holding him by the arm.

"James, they're gone." He said.

_Please READ AND REVIEW!_


	7. Where have they gone?

_Disclaimer- We have nothing to do with the famously famous Harry Potter franchise but boy do we wish we did._

_Another chapter! Yay! Please Read and Review._

_Enjoy!_

"What do you mean they're gone?" yelled James, frantically. "They can't be gone!" he added in a weaker voice, still running around and looking for his family. Sirius grabbed his friend by the arm.

"James STOP!" Sirius said. "Running around like a lunatic isn't going to bring them back." But James did not listen. He looked at Sirius, the anger resonatingin his eyes and once again attacked his friend, fear and apprehension somewhat breaking through the anger.

Because James was so angry he really was not paying attention to what he was doing. He could feel the vibration of the blast coming from his wand as he sent red sparks Sirius's way. He knew that if he weren't so angry he wouldn't be hurting his best friend, but the rage and desperation that filled in his lungs was unbearable. Sirius landed on the ground, knocking down a few of Lily's nick-knacks that were left on the side table with his hand.

"James! JAMES, PLEASE!" Sirius cried, as if his call would save his life. He had wished he'd had the courage to summon his wand from his bags upstairs but he wouldn't do that to his friend. The same blast that had knocked him down left a stinging pain deep in his chest. He thought it might have been a Defendus charm, but he wasn't sure.

James's clouded mind didn't allow him to hear Sirius's plea. He then sent a second blast from his wand, the sparks blue and sending Sirius up in the air in a cloud of blue smoke.

"JAMES! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Sirius cried, flailing his arms in attempts to break from his smoky barricades. The temptation to summon his wand was so great that he almost started doing the incantation twice.

"RIDICULOUS? RIDICULOUS? What do you take me for, an idiot? If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened! If it wasn't for you my wife and son wouldn't be gone!" James yelled, sending more red sparks from his wand in order to emphasize his point, hitting Sirius deep in the stomach.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BLOODY BRAT YOU'D STOP TORTURING ME AND START LOOKING FOR THEM!" Sirius yelped back, grasping for life in the blue cloud. At this point whatever was holding Sirius back from summoning his wand had disappeared just as quickly as it came. He flailed his arms more rapidly so that he turned just enough to face the staircase down the hall. "Accio wand!" He yelled, not even concerned that James would hear him. After a few seconds, his wand had flew to him.

Holding the wand tight in his grip, Sirius sent a stunner at James that hit him right in the chest, sending his friend to the floor. When Sirius was sure James was not going anywhere, he approached James's stiff body.

"I'm really sorry James but you left me no choice." Sirius said, sadly, dragging his friend to the couch. After sitting his friend in an upright position, Sirius looked him in the eye and said:"Now James you must calm down, we need to find Lily and your son. If you can stop attacking me for more than two minutes I will take the charm off. Just blink twice if you agree"

James blinked his hazel eyes twice and with a sigh Sirius removed the charm, taking a step back just in case James spontaneously decided he would beat Sirius over the head with a mallet. James came back to life. He looked at Sirius, anger still evident in his eyes but anger that didn't encourage him to attack Sirius.

"James, I give you a Marauder's oath that I am not a death eater." Sirius said calmly, rolling up his sleeves, "See? No mark." James's glare flattened but still remained.

"Let's just find Lily and Harry," James said "and then you can perform all the charms you want, alright?" Thinking for a moment, James stood up and walked over to one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls. He pulled down and old tattered looking book and flipped through it for a few minutes till his eyes indicated that he had found something.

He turned to Sirius and said "Exploit!" while raising his wand. A gold light broke from his wand to show a map of England. "Lily and Harry Potter." James said. The map turned, twisted and zoomed in onto two blinking red dots.

"Where is that?" said Sirius, confused.

James hesitated at first, not believing what he was seeing. He whispered the words "Number four, Privet Drive." just so that Sirius could hear.

Sirius's jaw dropped open.

_Please Review!_

_Please check out our Bio to Read and Review our new story!_


	8. A Muggle's Panic

_Disclaimer- We don't own any of that franchise that we love so much!_

_Can you believe it? We're baaaaack! After a very joyous weekend on the Cape, we accomplished much. We have written four new chapters which will be updated just as soon as we get some more reviews from our loyal readers. We hope you enjoy._

* * *

After a good ten to twenty mintues of argument over how they would embark on their journey to Privet Drive, Sirius and James had finally decided to travel by broom, despite the possible risk of a muggle or Death Eater sighting. Besides, they were on their way to Little Whinning, an entirely muggle-populated town. The risks didn't matter to either Sirius or James; why should it matter, considering the missing in question were their family, their blood?

By the time that Sirius and James took their musty, decaying brooms out into the open air and set out as fast as they could possibly fly halfway across England the sun was at it's zenith. Aside from the whishing and whirling from the blast of their bodies against the western wind, silence had taken up most of their trip. James was still too enraged, yet intent on finding his wife and only son while Sirius was fearful of words that would stir any negative reaction in James. Lights passed on the ground feet below them like firefly fish swimming across a clear-blue sea.

"I think it's just past this way." James shouted across the air stoicly, trying the best he could to figure out where Sirius and he were.

Both men went into a dive until they could easily land the broom right behind the James' sister-in-law's house, by this time it was just a little before noon.

They stood outside of number four Privet Drive, contemplating their approach.

"Maybe we should pretend to be salesmen!" Sirius said, with a sudden rush of excitement. James just stared back at him, expressionless."Or we could just knock." Sirius added when he spotted James's visage. Carefully, theyboth approached the door and rang the bell, both marauders apprehensive of what would come next. When no answer responded through the silent air, James grew impatient.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, pointing his want at the door, the incantation blasting the door off the hinges ina burst of light. The house was bright from the sun outside but no lights were turned on. The two jolted around the house, curbing ugly furniture and tracking dirt on the once clean floor. The first two rooms were vacant, the living room and dining room. They started climbing up the stairs, which made James grimace at the thought that his son could possibly be living underneath them for the next twelve years. As they grew closer to the upstairs hallway, yelling could be heard coming from where they were headed.

"Sounds like Lily." James whispered as he rushed up the stairs. They turned to where they thought the voices came from, a small bedroom which must have belonged to Petunia and Vernon's demonic son. James had only met Dudley the terrible once but for James, that was enough. He made this decision based on the deafening screams for food and excessive amounts of crushed carrots he had flung at his face.

There, Petunia and Vernon were petrified, standing up against the wall, Petunia clutching her demon baby to her chest. On the other side of the room, Lily held Harry in one arm and pointed her wand at the Dursleys with the other. Sirius and James stood by the doorway and watched in surprise as the usual calm Lily was living up to the red-headed stereotype.

"You foul horrid beings! I can't believe I even considered you to be my sister! And YOU! You pig had better stay away from my son!" She scolded.

"What's wrong with you,Lily?" Petunia pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"She's gone mad, Petunia." Vernon whispered to his wife, though all could hear his words.

"You wretched hippos! I'd never let my son come near either of you!" Lily said sternly.

"I've never even seen your spawn of a child!" Vernon interjected.

Enraged by each mutterance that escaped her brother-in-law's mouth, she pointed her wand directly at Vernon, shouting "DISCREETIUM!" and thus turning the skin around his lips completely covering the hole that used to be his mouth. "Hush" she said, trying to intimidate him. "I've had enough of your whining."

"Lily! This is absurd! How dare you walk into my home and-" Petunia shrieked, but was cut off by Lily pointing the wand in her direction.

"Would you like to be shut up as well?" She said, then pointing the wand at Dudley the demonic. "Or would you like me to make the life of that son of yours a short one?"

Petunia turned deadly pal and still clutching Dudley she backed up into the wall, almost hitting her head on a picture frame of a puppy sitting in a cloud of blue bananas. "What do you want from us?" Petunia asked as she no longer tried to get away.

"WHAT I WANT!" Lily yelled in a rage. "What I want is a sister who will do right by my son even if she hated me! If I had to take care of that Demon of yours I would! I'd raise him like my own, Petunia but I can't say you'd do the same for me!"

"Lily, stop this rubbish!" James called out, finally making himself and Sirius known.

"James!" Lily shrieked. "Stay out of this, will you?"

"You can't do this, Darling. They don't know." James pleaded.

"Hell if I care. I won't let my son get hurt. I'd rather him be raised by Dementors than those two imbecils."

"If you do this you'll wind up in Azkaban, Lily." Sirius said. But all this went on deaf ears as Lily turned back to her sister.

"A cubbard, Petunia? Would you like your son to live in a cubbard under the stairs for eleven years of this life?" She went on.

"What are you talking about?" Petunia squealed.

"Lily, you can't hold them responsible for this. You don't even know if any of it is true!" James pleaded, shielding himself with his hands as he stepped closer to his wife.

"Oh! Like you should talk! About eight hours ago, you were on the rampage, about to do off that one over there." Lily said, motioning to Sirius while still directing her wand at the Dursleys. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because this is irrational, Lily. Nothing's going to be better if we act this way." Sirius replied, hoping James wouldn't take his words as an offense.

"Padfoot is right, Lily. I was wrong as well. Let's go home." James said, sincerely. He gave his wife the same look he did when he proposed to her.

Lily's eyes softened at the sight of her husband. She lowered her wandafter giving her sister one last deadly glare. James walked towards her, took her wand just in case and gently grabbed one shoulder, leading his wife and son all out of the Demonic baby's room. Sirius let James and Lily walk down the stairs ahead of him, and then he turned to the terrified Dursleys.

"If the time ever comes that you have to look after Harry, which I'd give my life before I'd let it happen, just remember; our best friend is a werewolf." He gave a sly grin and attempted to walk out of the room before stopping himself. "Oh, almost forgot." Sirius said before headed down the stairs. He said "UNDARIUS!" with a point of his wanf and the skin covering Vernon's mouth disappeared. He stepped back out of the room, his animagus form taking over. Padfoot barked just loud enough to set Dudley off into a crying fit before he bounded down the stairs after those he loved the most.

* * *

_Please review!_


	9. A Reunion

_Hello all out there in FanFictionland! Yet another new chapter. This one is a little short, but we've decided to post another one as soon as we get some good reviews and then promise_ _to post a chapter on the night of the 15th, in celebration of Half-Blood Prince (How excited are you all? We know we are!). 11 days! Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer- We don't own anything. Poor us. :(_

Sirius and the Potters got back to Godric's Hollow later that same night. After some persuasion James was able to convince Lily to go to bed. He told her that he would not kill Sirius and that they'd continue the book early in the morning. After Lily was comfortably asleep and little Harry was lovingly tucked in by his father, James turned to Sirius.

"James mate, I don't know where the bloody hell that book came from but I'd never betray you. You're my brother, my family. I'd be betraying my own." Sirius said in a weary tone.

James laughed slightly at that thought. Sirius had hated his real family since he was a zygote. To him, the marauders were his true blood.

"There is no need for this talk," James said, shaking his head. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from the cabinet. It would be a long night and he'd rather be frustrated and intoxicated, rather than just frustrated.

"Don't hog." Sirius said, conjuring himself a glass. James poured his 'brother' a shot before taking one himself. "You know Prongs, we should call Moony and Wormtail. Marauders through thick and thin." Sirius said reminding James of the pact the four had made before leaving Hogwarts. A pact to stay together no matter what.

"Do you think it wise, Padfoot?" James asked takign another shot of the whiskey. Sirius nodded, walked over to the fireplace and called Remus 'Moony' Lupin and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew to come over to the Potter home as soon as possible. Minutes later a tiered Remus and a fidgety Peter arrived.

"This had better be important, James. You know I hate when someone interrupts the nights I don't change." Remus said, taking a seat at the Potter couch.

"Yes, yes. I go hope nothing is wrong." Peter said, biting one of his already worn to the end nails.

"I hope it's not serious." Sirius commented. "I assume it all depends on your sense of humor."

"It could be nothing. I hope it's nothing." James added, pacing and taking another swig of fire whiskey.

"Will you two stop jabbering and get on with it?" Remus said, impatiently.

James glared at him evily so before James could bite Remus's head off, Sirius "Accio"ed the dreaded book, turned to the other Marauders and explained the contents of the pages that told the story of an ominous future. By the time he was done Remus looked scared out of his mind and to no one's notice Peter looked as if he'd soiled his pants, though not for the reason one would assume.

"So the book says you betray them." Remus said to Sirius.

"Yes, but believe me I would never!" Sirius defended.

"But you haven't finished the book yet, right?" Remus questioned.

"No," James cut in. " That is why we've called you two. If for no other reason then to control Lily and me." James said proceeding to tell the two what he and Lily had done, leaving Remus and Peter further shocked.

"This _is _serious! Why did it take so long for you blokes to tell us?" Remus scolded, rising from his seat on the couch in a fit of rage.

"Oh, well I wouldn't say its that, um, serious." Peter said, half of his words muffled from his thumb in the side of his mouth, though again he seemed to be ignored.

"I need you all, I don't know what to do. Couth this all be real? I don't want to believe you would betray me Padfoot, but I just don't know what to do." James said collapsing onto a stray chair behind him.

"Only one thing." Remus said, taking the authority to be the voice of reason. "We need to finish the book." James and Sirius nodded while Peter said "But um, shouldn't I leave? I'm the secret keeper and after all and..." but he was stopped when Sirius threw an arm around him.

"No, for now you're staying here. It may be our safest bet." He replied.

Peter gulped and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

_Please Review!_


	10. Fireplace

_Here's another chapter, ladies and gents! As always, we appreciate all your reviews, and promise that your questions will be answered within the next two chapters. The next chapter will be posted on the 15th, this way you all can get your fill just before the release of Half-Blood Prince._

_Disclaimer- Anything that you recognize below, we don't own. It all belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

The Marauders agreed that sleep was in dire need at that moment. The book was hopefully not going anywhere, and if they wanted to have a clear mind, they'd have to let the fire whiskey circulate out of their systems. Remus and Sirius bunked in Harry's nursery, careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping child. James snuggled closely to his dear wife Lily, holding onto as many moments as he could with her. Peter decided he'd sleep on the couch, right near the roaring fire he'd lit before he dozed off, or at least pretended to.

He woke later that night, around three am, the fire still burning bright. His dreams were haunted by the constant thought that perhaps this infamous book would reveal his secret, his betrayal. What if his "friends" found out he had joined the Dark Lord? After a good ten minutes of pacing and more nail-biting, a fit of rage and fear burst from his pores, sending him up from his place on the couch and to the coffee table in front of him. He eyed the book, sternly and without thinking threw the carefully-bound pages into the hub of the flames. It soon became unfortunate that Peter had not spotted at the corner of his eye, a very sleepy redhead sauntering down the stairs.

At first, Lily didn't realize what had occurred when she saw Peter hovering over the fire like a magnet to steel, she assumed he was just getting some warmth. Then again, as she came down the stairs for a glass of water, she did notice how considerably warm it already was in the house. As she crept down closer into the living room, she could see the hardcovered, burgundy colored cover deep in the midst of the flames.

"Peter!" She whispered, careful not to wake the rest of the occupants of the house.

Shocked, Peter jumped back a few feet and almost knocked over the jar of floo powder next to the fireplace.

"Lily! Whhhat what's the matter?" Peter cried, his jitters taking over every word. Lily ran to the fire and forgetting she was a witch, she reached right into the flames and pulled the book out which seemed to have some kind of charm on it that kept it from turning to ash. The book remained unharmed, and luckily Lily only scorched her skin minimally.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily raged in the lowest tone she could.

"I...the book,... says bad things about Sirius..." Peter started.

"But burn it? Peter, we need to finish it! If there's something in there that could help us all..." Lily's thoughts took over her words. "...Unless you know something the rest of us don't..."

"Wwwhy would I know anything?" Peter replied. Lily could see beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Peter, this is unacceptable. I don't understand this, what would drive you to do such a thing?"

"You! You won't tell the others will you? Dear Lily, you'll keep this between the two of us, won't you?" Peter reached over to Lily's arm but Lily abruptly turned away.

"I have to. They need to know everything before we read the rest." Lily had a fear about Peter, she wasn't sure what it was, but the burn of the thought stayed with her no matter what other thoughts crept into her head.

"But I was just helping my friend! Sirius is my brother! I would never want anything bad to happen to him! I thought...well, I thought maybe if I destroyed it, the words inside wouldn't be true!"

Lily just gave him a cold look, no response. She picked up the book, leaving Peter with his thoughts and her with the agony of her own.

* * *

_Please Review! Reviews are always appreciated!_


	11. The Truth Revealed

_Disclaimer- We don't own anything that is involved with the franchise which will be added to on JULY 16TH!_

_HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY'S EVE EVE, LADIES AND GENTS! We're very excited for the release of the new book, and because we all know that true HP fans are going out to get the book on Friday night, we've decided to post the chapter now so that you all get to read it in advance. Beware, this one is a cliffhanger, but I'm sure you all are patient readers._

* * *

The next morning four marauders, one red head and a baby sat around the Potter's family table, all (even baby Harry) annoyed at Peter.

"You can't just burn the book!" raged Sirius.

"But...But I was doing it for you!" Peter defended.

"We need to know the truth." Remus interjected.

"ENOUGH!" James said. "Let's have a peaceful breakfast and then continue reading the bloody book!" Afraid of what else he might scold, the group nodded, Peter remaining much more fearful than the rest. Lily pondered to herself about her husband. How had such a reckless, cocky young boy turn into a level-headed and faithful man in such a short time? She gave light to the thought that perhaps if James's young self had come across his older self by some miraculous twist of fate, there was no doubt that the younger James would have laughed at how grown-up and mature older James was being.

Breakfast was a hearty helping of bacon and eggs, leftovers from a few days ago. Lily had tried but she couldn't bring herself to take one bite of her eggs over-easy. Sirius and Remus couldn't resist scarfing down their meals while Peter are more of his hand than his actual meal. James didn't exactly eat that much either. After feeding Harry all he could do was stare at the book on the coffee table in the other room.

Though fearful of what was to come, the group headed into the living room after breakfast and a quick tidying up. James unintentionally made himself the reader and cracked the book open to the last page they had been reading. They spent the whole morning reading as fast as they possibly could bare it. The group listened intently as James read about Harry and Ron not speaking to Hermione, Remus teaching Harry how to defend himself against Dementors, Buckbeak the Hippogriff being sentenced to death and Hermione slugging Draco Malfoy across the face. Sirius happily cried "Just as well, that Malfoy deserved something. I would have Avada Kedavraed him within seconds, but I guess it would have to do."

James continued on to tell of the prophecy Professor Trewalney predicted that had left the whole group quite confused. In horror they listened as the trio if teenagers witnessed Buckbeak's demise and as Ron's rat scabbers ran away. With the exception of Peter, they each sat on the edge of their seats as a mysterious black dog dragged Ron into the whomping willow. James had spouted a little squeal of pleasure when he read the words that revealed how brave and strong his son was when he attacked Sirius. It was good to know that his son had inherited his quick-thinking and courage. Sirius shuddered at these same words, looking over at baby Harry, who squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Thanks, mate." Sirius said "It's good to know my godson won't think twice about killing me." James ignored Sirius's sarcasm and read as Remus entered the scene, who shockingly was helping Sirius. Lily and James looked over at Remus and Sirius, Remus trying to keep his gaze in a different direction.

"But I'd never!" He cried. "If Sirius betrayed you..." Remus stopped his out-loud thought and gave way to the ones swimming around in his head. He swallowed what seemed to be a few ominous thoughts and once he landed on one to focus on, he looked over at James and with a glint of hope said "Continue on."

James did as Remus requested, reading the next couple of pages:

"_That's not a rat!" croaked Sirius Black, suddenly._

"_What do you mean, of course he's a rat!"_

"_No, he's not." said Lupin quietly, "He's a wizard."_

"_An animagous." Said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew!"_

The room seemed to go quiet, not a sound could be heard. The words sinking in, Peter was supposed to be dead, according to the book, but he was alive and he was Ron's rat. He was Wormtail. As Peter started to fidget wildly, James continued on. Lily listened in horror as her son, her baby boy, attacked Severus Snape and turned his wand on Sirius. The group angrily reacted to Remus and Sirius forcing Scabbers to turn into Peter. At this point, outside from the book world, Peter got up and made his way to the door. Lily stopped him with the same spell she had used on James and Sirius just a few hours before.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sirius belted. "YOU'RE OUR FRIEND!"

"I knew it." Lily said, trying as best she could to stop Harry's crying, which had started when she shot the spell at Peter. Peter tried to turn into his animagous form but Lily was ten steps ahead of him. She shot another counter-spell at him, preventing any further transformation although Peter had already grown a tail and his face had slightly shaped into more like a rat.

"How could you?" Sirius yelled, advancing on Peter, raising his fist and slamming it into Peter's gut."We protected you, we helped you, we were brothers!" Sirius accused. At this point, Remus walked over, still in awe of the sight before him, the sight of a man who he once called his friend.

"Why Peter? Why?"Remus asked, calmly. Peter didn't respond. Through this whole time, James had stayed quiet but now he stood up slowly and made his way to stand in front of Peter.

"We made a pact. You betrayed the only family that ever cared for you. Why, Peter? Why did you sell us out to Voldermort?" James said, tears being visible in his eyes. Peter flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name on James's lips.

"THE BASTARD! He's probably been working for Voldermort all along!" Sirius accused.

"Have you, Peter? Is it true?" Lupin asked, pleadingly.

Perhaps all could have been solved at that very moment. Perhaps Peter would be gone, and no threat to James and Lily would ever have to occur. But unfortunately, the luck of the Marauders had run thin. Just as Peter was about to speak, the door of the Potter home slammed open, a group of men in eggshell white cloaks storming in, scattering like flies. They wore strange looking hats, their spotty craftsmanship revealing their clothes must have been made by Muggles. The group of what turned into five men in white cloaks headed directly into the living room and once James realized the men and not just their clothes were muggle-made, he undid the spell and sent Peter to the ground. Luckily, the men hadn't spotted any of it, they only headed directly to Lily.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS MY HOME!" Lily shouted, clutching Harry close to her chest.

"Be quiet!" One man yelled. He held a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a black case in the other.

"I will not! This is absurd! Who are you?"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" The same man yelled, sternly. "Are you Lily Potter?"

"Why do you care?" At this point, Lily was about to pounce on each of the men and take them down, so she handed Harry to a just as angry Sirius.

"Answer my question." The main remained stern in each syllable. He had a curved face that resembled a banana.

"Yes." Lily backed down, fearful of banana man's tone.

"I'm assuming that is your husband." The man pointed to Remus, who looked petrified rather than angry. Before awaiting an answer, the rest of the men split up into two groups, one headed at Lily and the other at Remus. They all took out handcuffs and whoever was closer took both hands of each Lily and Remus in the icy metal shackles.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT HIM!" James shouted as they took Lily and Remus away. They squirmed and fought with their feet and because of it the men shot what look like a Muggle tranquilizer into each of their arms. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!" James continued, following after the group of white-coated men. "TAKE ME!" The men did not respond, and Sirius and James watched as their loved ones drove away in a white van that said on the side "St.Pare's Mental Rehabilitation Center". Neither noticed that Peter had escaped out the kitchen window as all the commotion occurred.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW and have a Happy Happy Harry Potter Day!_


	12. Veritaserum

_Disclaimer- We don't own any Harry Potter characters, events or any other parts of the franchise._

_Yay! Finally a new chapter for our loyal readers! We noticed that a few of you were discontent with the last chapter, but just to reassure you, all of your questions will soon be answered and all of your concerned will soon be addressed so rest assured. ENJOY!_

* * *

"Us two alone again. Grreeaattt." Sirius said, pacing across the foyer of the Potter home. He held a fussy yet sedate Harry by his side still. James had been staring longingly out the open front door, his muscles seemingly unable to budge an inch. If it wasn't for this overwhelming force keeping him stationary, he would have summoned his broom, made sure he had his wand and soared clear across the sky, just enough so that he could track that white truck down the connecting roadways that he assumed would lead to London. Hell, if he could he'd be halfway across Surrey by foot, oblivious to the fact that all he had on his feet was a pair of ragged, hole-covered house socks. The shock of this sudden absence of his wife left him absolutely catatonic. It wasn't until he heard Sirius's rude and inappropriate comment that he snapped out of his trance. 

"What did you say?" James questioned, turning every part of his torso and above towards his fellow Marauder, his feet still seemingly glued to the ground. His tone had an eery hostility laced in it and Sirius could tell that his "humor as a defense mechanism" technique was going to cause another ruckus throughout the Potter home.

"James, James, don't go barmy on me just now. I was just...I mean..." Sirius didn't see any of his logical reasoning getting him out of this one and James's clearly visible impatience made this fact even more relevant. "Let's not panic, we'll find them, we always do. In fact, if the Muggles have them, they're even safer from the Dark Lord! Well... unless he kills the muggles first, and then gets to Lily and Remus."

"This isn't helping." James's gaze had focused back on that empty spot outside the front door. If he wasn't so immobile at the moment, he would have pounced on Sirius's wanker arse for being so insensitive but he knew that there were better things to be done than beating the living crap out of Sirius. Besides, Sirius was clutching Harry to his side and James would never even attempt to harm him in that case. His mind was completely split in half, one side trying to decipher a feasible plan to get to Remus and his wife without harming his son and his best mate, the other side going entirely blank, the ear it was connected to only receiving any surrounding sound as white noise. Clearly, the blank side was winning over the reasoning side, since nothing was actually getting done.

"Yep, I can see that. What are we going to do? We can't just barge in this St. Peanuts or whatever the bollocks the name is and ask for Remus and Lily back. It's not exactly like we could apparate in and...actually, we could! Ah, blimey, that's it!" Sirius said in a rush of excitement. He summoned his wand from the floor where he'd dropped it in the commotion and muttered the incantation "_Sincereo Pernola_!" accompanied by a flick of his wand. Harry started to spurt out little sighs of discomfort though they went unnoticed to a determined Sirius. In a short millisecond, a ray of bright orange light appeared from the tip of Sirius's wand, spreading and twisting into a wide rectangle the size of Sirius's head. James's attention had been grabbed by Sirius's spell, and he was now facing the orange rectangle before the two men. "St. Porridge...St. Pineapple... it was some sort of fruit! Do you remember it, James?"

James stared at the orange rectangle, not quite sure where Sirius was going with this spell. He remembered the name as if it was his own, the logo on the white truck imprinted into his brain. "St. Pare's." James whispered, shuddering at the sound of the words out loud for the first time.

"Ah! St. Pares! I knew it was a fruit!" Sirius directed his wand at the orange rectangle and said "St. Pares Rehabilitation Center!" Sirius's face was aglow with anticipation but nothing happened to the orange rectangle. He repeated the name impatiently, waiting for the rectangle to at least spark a bit but the constant orange glow didn't budge.

"What's supposed to happen?" James asked, enthralled in the sight before him. He noticed that Harry was discontent with the sight before him as well and decided to walk over and take his son from Sirius.

"It's a cartography charm. It's supposed to direct us to the location I summon but...I don't understand." Sirius was completely befuddled and after a while of wallowing in disappointment, the charm wore off and the orange rectangle disappeared. "No bother, we can apparate straight in there. I was hoping that we could find a place nearby but I don't mind doing a few memory charms as long as it gets me to Lily and Remus." Sirius closed his eyes as hard as he could, imagining being inside the Muggle ward with the name St. Pares. After a good ten minutes with no results, Sirius impatiently paced across the foyer again. "I don't get it! I'm doing my three D's! What more do you want?" Sirius directed his gaze at the sky, but wasn't quite sure who he was directing his question to.

"We don't have to use all this rubbish. We can go straight to the source." James said determinedly. He reached for his wand and placed a slumber charm on Harry, who immediately became sluggish and soon dozed off. Once Harry was safely clutched asleep at James's side, he reached over and took Sirius's arm, closing his eyes to focus his image on his destination. Before either of them knew it, they found themselves in the living room of four Privet Drive with a sudden "POP".

"Oh not this hellhole again!" Sirius shrieked as he examined the surroundings. Before James and Sirius was a bright flowered living room, a lumpy baby in a crib facing a small telly on one side and a couch with a lump of a man and a skinny woman sitting side by side.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vernon yelped, struggling to rise from his seat. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE!"

"Hold your tongue, you worthless tub of lard!" Sirius said, realizing he still had his wand in hand and directing it at Petunia and Vernon. "But he's right James, why are we here?"

"Don't you see? Don't you understand? It's their fault! They took Lily and Remus away from me and my son and now they're going to pay!" James cried, thankful that the slumber charm was still doing wonders on Harry.

"It does all fit. Bloody hell, why didn't I put it together before?" Sirius said, his wand still pointed at Petunia and Vernon but his other hand stroking his chin, pensively.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon yelled, his face becoming cartoonishly red with each word he spoke.

"We'll get out when you tell us where St. Pare's is." Sirius said, now growing just as angry as James.

"Oh, not only are they going to tell us, they're coming. They're going to get a taste of their own medicine." James said, glaring at the Dursleys. He turned his gaze towards the crib, eyeing the now whining baby Dudley. "Your son too."

"I don't understand this! What is going on? What are you talking about?" Petunia pleaded, sweat beads protruding from her pores.

"You called these men, these St. Pares muggles and they took Lily and Remus away!" James cried, impatient with the Dursley's "innocent" act.

"Yes, Remus, you know, our _werewolf _friend?" Sirius added with a glare.

"What? St. Pares?" Petunia replied.

"IT'S A CRAZY HOUSE! ST.PARE'S REHABILITATION CENTER! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU TWO MADE THESE MUGGLES IN WHITE COATS COME AND TAKE MY WIFE AWAY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE NUTS! NOW YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR SON AGAIN!" James bursted, breaking the slumber charm on Harry and causing his dear son to erupt in tears.

"DON'T SCREAM AT MY WIFE!" Vernon yelped, saliva spewing across the room.

"James, calm down. And you, Vernon, hush it. Remember what Lily did? I'm capable of that as well."Sirius said. "We can solve this easily." He kept his wand still on Petunia and Vernon while he took James's wand out of James's hand. "_Accio Veritaserum!_"

Just as Sirius handed James back his wand with his free hand, a vial of a green tinted liquid appeared, levitating in front of Sirius's face. With another flick of his wand, he summoned two glasses and the vial poured itself in two equal parts, one for Petunia and the other for Vernon. Yet another flick sent the glasses slowly floating directly to Petunia and Vernon respectively. "Don't even try to resist. Just drink it so we can get this over with." Sirius said, impatient.

"This is ridiculous! How dare you!" Vernon said, afraid to touch the floating glass. Petunia took her glass in her hand, reluctant at first.

"Just drink it, Vernon." Petunia said, following her command by sipping the serum herself. Vernon stared at the glass for a while before actually taking it in his hand. He sniffed it quickly, shook it around in the glass, watching the green liquid stick to the sides and then slide back down. Even Dudley grew impatient in his crib.

"Just get on with it!" Sirius scolded. Vernon glared at Sirius, never one to enjoy being provoked, and finally sipped the green liquid.

"Now what?" Petunia said, her eyes now showing signs of fearful tears.

"Do you know where St. Pares is?" James said, seemingly calm.

"I have never heard of such a place!" Vernon blurted.

"Neither have I." Petunia added, wiping a tear from her face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" James became enraged, his wand aloft and directed straight at the Dursleys. He stepped closer to them, tracking his prey.

"James..." Sirius grabbed the arm that wasn't carrying Harry from James and pulled him so that he could get his point across. "James...they don't know anything. It's time for us to go."

* * *

_Please review!_


	13. Who Are You?

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Ms.I and Ms. O again w/ an update! i know you all are shocked! But we sat down and we wrote, finally! So all i can plead is us+hp3 movie+hp3 book+ ice creamwhy can't they kiss in the lake?_

_Any way enjoy the chap and more asap!_

It had only been an hour since Sirius, James and little sleepy Harry had arrived home from their rather daunting trip to the Dursley's but to the trio it seemed like at least a year. That was the power absence had over the remaining Marauders and Marauder offspring. It was like a virus, bellowing deep from within; with no escape but that of the thought that the satisfaction of Lily and Remus being found brought. James had been almost inapproachable since the visit to the Dursleys; he had immediately locked Harry and himself in the bedroom he'd hoped he'd share with his wife again, casting a charm on the door so that not even Sirius could enter. This of course left Sirius stranded downstairs, drowning his sorrows in a second bottle of fire whiskey. The way he saw it, in times like these, there's never enough whiskey around.

Harry had gone safely asleep in his crib by the window, whilst James wasted a sufficient amount of time pacing about the room, no point to his silent tirade in sight. Finally, he succumbed to the bed nearby, letting his glasses fall from his face as he collapsed on the carefully crinkled linen sheets. His mind wandered as he stared blankly up at the slightly moonlit ceiling. The subtle shadows from figures outside danced across the white-washed walls, figures that resembled the ghosts at Hogwarts. He recalled the first few months he lived in his home with Lily, a shock since there wasn't even the closest resemblance to moving staircases, floating candles and the presence of horse-riding ghosts crashing through windows. He closed his eyes and let the thoughts wash over him.

_"Isn't it lovely here? Look at the light, this house is filled with light!" Lily had exclaimed, her hands lightly clutching her rather large stomach. Pregnancy had weighed her down, but it had illuminated her spirit in such a way that everything around her had to radiate some semblance of light. _

"Yes, yes, lovely. Get on the couch, Evans, I've got packing to do and I don't want you trying to help. You've got to keep your strength." James replied, teasingly, his hands filled with random boxes to move into their new Godric's Hollow home.

"It's Potter, now, James." Lily smirked, "And I'm fine, let me help!"

James dropped the boxes on the floor at the sight of his newlywed wife lounging on the couch, their unborn child sleeping lightly in it's cushy water womb. "Oh yeah. I assume I've got to call you that now, eh?"

"Oh hush. Come and sit down." Lily said as James did what he was told. He lightly pecked Lily on the cheek and brushed some of her firing red hair out of her face. They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes, gushingly, as new lovers tended to do. "You know what I've just thought?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." James laughed at Lily's sudden excitement.

"I wish we could take the baby to the lake. When it's born, can we show it Hogwarts, the grounds, everything? I mean, it's going to be living there for most of it's life and I sure would love if it got to see the lake." Lily said, dreamily.

"Plus you and I could get one last Hogwarts snog in."

Shocked by James's pervasiveness, Lily love-tapped James on the arm at his insinuation. "That's all you think about, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Although I have wondered why you and I had never snogged in the lake. Sure, by the lake and near the lake, but never in it. Why was that?" James said, dead serious.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and start unpacking." Lily said, slightly shoving James up from the couch and out to work.

He felt so hopeless, so useless. Out there in that blasphemous muggle world was his wife and one of his best friends, in the sheer face of a potential danger that he had no way of locating, and all he could do was think about snogging in a lake?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was early morning at the Potter home. Down stairs in the living room laid a snoring Sirius Black, an empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, dangling off the side of the deep red couch. Up stairs baby Harry slept blissfully while James Potter slept recklessly.

The front door down stairs opened quietly, a rather medium size man with un tamable black hair walked in. He looked over to the couch and saw Sirius sleeping, a smile spread across his face.

"Sirius! Sirius wake up!" the man said rather happily, he realized maybe this wasn't the wises choice though a little to late.

"Oy James! Leave me alone! I'm with my girl!" Sirius said, his eyes shut.

"Sirius! It's urgent! Wake up!" the man said.

"Blimey James my head hurts! Go back to bed!" Sirius said, his one eye opening, taking in the man who to the naked eye did look like one James Potter. But his eyes where those of a familiar baby that Sirius knew.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius said jumping up, trying to ignoring the pounding going inside his head.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sirius yelled, searching for his wand, cursing when he realized he left it in the kitchen the night before.

"Alright Sirius calm down." the man said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! WHO ARE YOU!" Sirius yelled, his shouting waking baby Harry whose wails soon woke his father, James.

James came down stairs with a distraught Harry in one arm and his wand in the other.

"Sirius what's going on!" James asked when he noticed the stranger standing in his house.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" James said, ready to hex this person into oblivion. Enough was enough, first his wife and Remus and what if this was a Death Eater to take Sirius, Harry or him.

"Now don't go doing anything rash," the man said raising his head, his eyes looking into those of James Potter. "Wouldn't want to kill your own son now would you, dad?"

Both James and Sirius stood shell shocked. Sirius saying what James was thinking.

"NO BLOODY WAY!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hi James, Sirius. I'm Harry from the future." the man said, not knowing any better way of getting it out.

"Your him?" Sirius said looking from baby Harry to this older man who was claiming to be Harry.

"Yes. I'm 17 just about to head into my 7th year. Now where is the book? You have received the book right?" older Harry asked.

"You sent the book?" Sirius asked as Harry started going through the house looking for it.

"Aye, a good friend of mine got her friend to write it for me to send back. Took her awhile but I need to let you guys in on what happened. I needed to change the future, my future." Harry said.

"I don't understand. So it's all true then. James and Lily died because of Peter? I was sent to Azkaban? You... you where sent to the Dursleys." Sirius croaked out.

"All of it's true!" Harry said.

"Then why'd you come back? Why are you looking for the book?" Sirius asked, James still in shock.

"The book should of re-written it's self since the future is suppose to change. And the future hasn't. Something has gone terribly wrong!" Harry said. "Ah ha!" he said at finding the book, flipping through the familiar pages quickly.

"It's all the same! All the bloody same!" Harry said, throwing the book clearly across the room.

"I...don't understand." James finally said. "You're my son, my Harry."

"Yes. I am Harry James Potter. And would you like to please explain to me why my future isn't different?" Harry asked agitated, time traveling can do that to you.

"I don't know." James answered truthfully.

"Didn't you find out Pettigrew is the traitor!" Harry asked.

"Of course we found out who the rat really is." Sirius said.

"But?" Harry asked.

"He got away. And some people got your Mum and Remus. Your really little prongsie?" Sirius said.

Harry kicked the corner table, hard.

"Yup, defiantly a Potter."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	14. Grimmauld Place

_Disclaimer- WE OWN NOTHING! _

A/N–

Ms.I- Okay so how many of you want to kill us? Hmmmmm Ms. O do you see the crowd assembling with their pitch forks and torches? Maybe we should run?

Ms.O- _Scuse me as I first correct your author's note. Anyway... I don't think we should run, I think we should explain. AFTER A FULL YEAR, WE'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO UPDATE!_

Ms.I_- Thanks for that Ms.O. Okay so I'll explain, you see we had a crazy senior year followed by a busy summer and then we started college and we hardly have time to call each other let alone write. But then I got an email from **Kates Masters** who informed us it had been a year to this date that we have yet to update. The funny thing is we were both home this weekend. I told Ms. O at Starbucks and we are like, let's do it!_

Ms.O- _So yes, we sat down for about three or so hours and wove up_ _this lovely little thing, all in the midst of a whole heck of a lot of caffeine and insanity. So without further adieu, we bring you this lovely morsel of fan fiction. Welcome back, us!_

"What has happened?" demanded Harry! "It wasn't the hardest thing to follow! Get rid of Peter! Where is Mum and Remus? We need to tell them who I am and go look for Peter!"

"About that," Sirius said trying to calm down another Potter, "you see they have been kidnaped."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, his faced filled with raged, "By who?"

"We don't know," replied James said sadly.

"Let's sit down and fill you in," Sirius said. The grown men proceeded to fill this older verison of baby Harry in what has happened since the arrival of the book.

Harry stared blankly at the bottom of a cup of butterbeer which he hadn't touched once. Hermione's careful, meticulous instructions repeated themselves over and over again in his head, like a monotonous song you can't get rid of. "_You'll only get back if the future is changed, so be careful about everything you do, or you'll be stuck there. At worst, you could end up never existing at all, and at best things change, you'll be back here with us."_ Sirius ran a thumb over his thick stubble, the arch of his chin unbeknownst to a razor blade for days as he leaned on the kitchen counter, his fire whiskey already empty, and it was his third glass. James paced the kitchen, oblivious to everything around him, his only thoughts surrounding his redhead, and the fact that he had two versions of his son sitting at the same kitchen table. 

Harry knew that the longer he stayed in this past that he didn't belong to the worse the future would be. Just at the moment Hermione was sending Harry off with the charm she'd concocted herself there had been a death eater attack on Gringott's and though Harry didn't anticipate Voldemort having a need for funds for his premeditated worldwide destruction, he assumed it must have been the cause for such an odd attack. Either way, he knew that all of his friends were in danger, and there he was, staring at a full cup of butterbeer and waiting for his father or his godfather to get over the shock of him being there. The more time he wasted in the past, the more time he would be wasting in the future, and the future was more fatal.

"Well, I say we get rid of the damned thing!" Sirius shouted suddenly, slamming his fist on the counter, the bottle of fire whiskey shaking in the process.

"Don't call my son a thing!" James yelped back, defensively. "Just because we don't know how he got here doesn't mean he's not my son!" Both baby Harry and little Harry giggled, little Harry a bit more open about it.

"Bloody hell, James, I was talking about the book." The built up anxiety between the two stirred in the room as Sirius channeled his rage into grabbing the book from the coffee table in the living room.

"NO!" Harry shuddered. "You can't get rid of it! We need it to know if things change!"

"I don't think you understand, son..."James said, he still cringed at the thought that he was calling this strangely unfamiliar young man his son, but something deep within him knew it was right and that he had to trust it.

"No, you don't understand. I'm here to change things. It's nothing but death in the future, James, and I can't just let it go on. This is the only way. If I change it now, it'll be better for everyone, maybe even him." Harry said as he pointed to the much younger version of himself.

Sirius had already taken the book tight in his hands at that point, even before James' countenance turned from sheer horror to complete concern. Even though the last thing he wanted to do was keep the thing that was causing all of the trouble in the room, he had no longer any intention of getting rid of it. Instead, he placed it gently next to Harry on the table, where he was now standing from the tirade he had bestowed upon his father. "Then let us see what we've got to change, shall we?" Sirius said, calmly, though he fought the urge to throw something very hard across the room. "We ought to take a closer look." Harry took the book from his godfather and started flipping through the pages.

_"Who you'd your reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. "Professor Peter Pettigrew," whispered Hermione at once._

Harry looked up at James and Sirius. "This isn't good," Harry said to the men.

"How could Peter be your teacher?" James said, "I thought he was supposed to betray us."

"He did! Remus should be my teacher! This isn't right...Something must have happened." Harry said.

"I...I have an idea, an explanation maybe," Sirius said, James and Harry nodded for him to continue.

"What if Lily and Remus where not taken to St. Pares? What if it had been death eaters who had taken them. What if James and I found this out and attacked. Harry am I still alive in the book?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the book and started flipping through,

_"...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been..."_

"Yeah," Harry replied, cringing at the pages, "you're still in the book."

"Alright then. What if Peter killed James, Lily and Remus? What if I went after him? It would be his word against mine now. And I am thought to be the secret keeper," Sirius said, his eyes shining.

"Peter is spineless," Harry replied.

"But he hid when he thought Voldemort was dead. Here he is still alive. He would then make the perfect muggle secret agent," Sirius replied.

"We need to get Lily and Remus then! We have to find them!"

"We'll need a plan, then." Harry said thinking quick. "We have to find out where they could be hidden and come up with a plan. Get the Order to go with us. Right now we just need to rescue. Getting Peter is our second priority," Harry said, even though he knew he could not return until Peter was captured.

"And how do you propose we go about doing this? Walk right up to Voldemort and say, 'Hey there Voldy where is my wife and best friend because my son from the future says so?' Oh and then we can ask for some crumpets and tea!" James demanded, not happy with the prospect of Voldemort having Remus and especially his wife.

"I'll go to my family, to Regulus. He could get information. I've been hearing rumors lately that he wants to change sides. Maybe he'll know." Sirius said.

"That's if he is switching sides Sirius!" James said.

"Until we try we will never know James. He could be our best shot!"

"Alright. Use the floo and call him. But I'm sending baby Harry to the Longbottom's first," James replied as he took his young son and with a pop was gone. Several minutes later James was back.

"Alice said she keep Harry for how ever long we need. So lets get to work," James said. Future Harry and Sirius nodded in agreement and got ready as Sirius threw some floo powder into the fireplace, "Grimmauld Place!"

Grimmauld Place had been intensely desolate since before Sirius's birth, but somehow now it seemed even more devastating to look at. Although, Sirius hadn't assumed it was due to a change of curtains or the multitude of defecates Kreacher splayed across the room daily. Instead, he felt something much more eery, much more disturbing.

"Looks a bit empty, eh?" James questioned, anxiously eyeing the candles that had been burnt to the nub. "Reckon there hasn't been any visitors here, Sirius."

"Is that a dig at my inability to show any familial care in my entire 27 years of existence, James?" Sirius said, roughly as he lit a lumos charm with his wand, both of the Potters at his side.

"Shush, you two. We need to get this done." Harry scolded, stepping further into the home that he knew too well. Surprised by not only Harry's familiarity with the old manor but also by his pure Potter determination, James and Sirius took a step back before finally following in Harry's obliviously ambitious path.

Further down the hall into the dining area, they spotted half empty bowls of porridge on the table, collecting dust and clearly cold with untouched coagulation. They hesitated before they went further down the hall near the Black Family Tapestry and the countless sleeping frames, the silence surrounding Grimmauld place almost deafening. Though none of them spoke a word, they had all shared the same thought at the very moment they stepped into the main parlor, a mixture of pure shock, devastation and anxious curiosity at the same time. A figure had been seen from afar before they could get a better look, but to none of them did it resemble anything like a man on the ground.

There, next to already cooled embers from an earlier fire, on the cold and dusty wooden floor, was Regulus Black, his lifeless body casting a grey shadow from the moonlight that shown in faintly through the window.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed out loud.

"Watch the language!"said James to his son, shocked at the body.

Harry just cast him an evil look.

"He's dead," Sirius said checking his brother. "Bloody hell!" Sirius said out of frustration. His only brother now gone, their only possible link to Lily and Remus.

"There's something in his hand," Harry said walking over to the body and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "It's some kind of language I can't understand." Harry said, not being able to read the scribbled letters. Sirius took it from Harry and looked.

"Oh Godric!" Sirius yelped.

"Sirius what is it?" James asked, worried.

"Look! This is a code that Regulus and I use to use when we where younger. It's what I taught the marauders." Sirius said passing the paper to James.

"Oh bloody hell."

Ms.I- So now they really want to kill us Ms. O! And I know they are all wondering if we will wait another patient year for us to update again. BTW Thank you all who kept on reading, sending emails and yelling at us! We read them all we just never have time! We still love all our readers!

Ms. O- We're not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up, but since Thanksgiving break is next, next weekend, we might have another one out around then. You never know, we might be writing some right now! Stay tuned and thanks so much for waiting so long, guys.

Ms.I-Just so I can sneak this in, I corrected her a/n! HAHAH Ms. O! I win lol! She didn't put a comma in between next and next.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU! WE LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. Hermione's Idea

_Disclaimer- WE OWN NOTHING!_

_Ms.I- Well children, we came back. In fact, we're so back right now, that we already have two chapters written and one on the way. Are we butt-kicking, or what?_

_Ms.O- I'm definitely excited about this chap, because I wrote it all on my own, with a little help from Ms.I here and there. The next chappy is written by Ms.I, so we'll see which one stacks up.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat impatiently at the edge of the window of the upstairs apartment she had come to know as her hiding spot in muggle London's west end. It was more of a risk staying there for the mere fact that muggle lives were at stake considering the apartment was just above a popular production of "Equus" which hundreds of muggles attended each evening. _

Voldemort no longer cared about the ministry laws of muggles viewing magic so it didn't matter if Hermione was killed in front of them, he would just kill them all in one breath anyway. Regardless, this was where Harry had decided where she would stay, this is where he chose the revival of the Order would be held. This is what Harry felt would be best and there was no room for her to question that.

Then again, it was her choice to send him to the past. Her fault would be at hand if he didn't come back in one piece or worse, didn't come back at all.

These were the things she contemplated as she sat beside Ron, silently asleep next to her. As she glanced at Ginny across the way, on the sofa that possibly was from Grimmauld Place yet Hermione couldn't recall. The night has hypnotized everyone else in the apartment (Remus, Tonks and a few scattered Weasleys) into sleep but Hermione was the one who was immune. How could they all sleep when their leader, their salvation, was in some alternate reality, in fact, some alternate time period, and could be at death's door and none of their hard work over the past six months would be worth any of it except the demise of one of their dearest friends.

It had been her idea, though. All her idea. Which is probably why she was the one who was awake.

"You see Harry, it's quite simple really. If James and Lily know in advance what will happen to them, they can be preemptive. They can stop it." She'd said, after a slightly unsatisfying dinner, back in May.

"And how do we do that?" Harry questioned.

"A book." She'd said. "A tell-all book. But you see, not about anything now, that would be too risky. Perhaps our third year at Hogwarts. It's fitting, since it involves the time turner and all."

"Time turner?"

"See, Harry, if your parents read they book, they won't know what to do with it. First, you break it to them slowly, tell them their fate, and then we send you back in time with the timer turner to help them, give them some direction as to how to save themselves."

"Hermione, time turners don't work like that."

"See, I know the restricted section would always come in handy. The one I used in my 3rd year didn't work like that, but this one does." She held up a black chain with a stark green hourglass on it, grey sand running through it.

"I don't know, 'Mione. It seems too simple."

Hermione knew that Harry's reluctance wouldn't last long. These were his parents that she was talking about, the parents that he had never once in his life come into contact with, that he had never spoken to without being in diapers. He would finally get to see them, even if it didn't save them. He'd get to see them one last time, to see Sirius again.

"Harry, these are the options we have. I've already got the book written by an insider. It can't hurt to try." She'd explained.

But Hermione knew that the only thing, the most important thing they had to lose was Harry himself, the most vital piece to this puzzle, the only person who had given anyone in the magic world a chance at survival. She was risking too much, but she had to reassure herself, it was the right thing to do, the right time. Voldermort had been weakened by the destruction of two of the hiding places he'd inhabited, and Harry said it gave them at least a week. The turner only brought Harry back if he could change the past, but Hermione never knew how long that would take.It would be difficult. Everything took time and there was never enough for any of it.

She glance over at on, who had begun snogging her in secret at Fleur and Bill's wedding, but no one knew anything about it. She couldn't keep living in secret with him, but they both felt it was best not to divulge any love life instances in order to keep their focus on the demise of Voldemort. But it didn't feel right. She wanted to love him in a time when everything would be ok.

Her gaze shifted over to Ginny, who had been told by Harry that nothing more could happen till after the war was won. Ginny couldn't wait any longer either. The wait was killing each and every one of them.

But that was all she could do. Sit, patiently. Wait, patiently. Listen, patiently. Sit, wait, wonder, listen. Wait.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Tiger Lily

_Disclaimer- we own nothing! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

"Will you two please fill me in," Harry asked, rather annoyed.

"Sirius this isn't good!" James said in frustration, kicking the near by wall.

"Well James, what do you suggest we do? I mean, they are only going to kill Lily and Remus!"

"CAN SOMEONE FILL ME IN?" Harry shouted.

"Remus and Lily are in danger," James answered.

"We know that! What does the letter say?"

"Oh nothing in particular," Sirius said, "You know just your every day killings. Having Remus bite your Mum. And then setting them loose on us and muggles!" Sirius said as if this was an every day occurrence.

"When is the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," James whispered.

"I know it's a long shot but, is there any clue as to were Voldemort is?" but Harry stopped and sniffed the air and put his finger to his lips to silence Sirius and James.

"Rat," Harry said in a whispered, pointing towards the fireplace.

Sirius nodded and in a flash were once stood a man stood a grim looking dog that leaped halfway across the room and grabbed a rat right in between his jaw.

"Look what we've got here," Harry said taking the squirming rat from Sirius' jaws of death.

"James, do the honors," Harry said as James pulled his wand out and turned the rat back into Peter Pettigrew.

"Welcome back, Peter," Sirius said, wishing to have just eaten the rat but really didn't want to upset his digestive track.

"James! Sirius! My dear friends!" Peter said.

James and Sirius exchanged glances and went to hit Peter but Harry beat them too it.

"You filthy disgusting excuse for a human being! I let you go once! I wont make that mistake again!" Harry yelled as he pounced on the rat.

"Damn!" Sirius said impressed.

"He's got a good right hook," James agreed.

"Clearly from Lily,"

"Hey I throw a good right hook," argued James.

"Not as good as Lily. She busted my jaw that time-"

"When she was going into labor and you had a muggle camera in her face?" James interrupted.

"I wanted to record the day that the next Marauder was born!" Sirius defended.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked James.

"What Prongs?"

"That perhaps we should stop Harry. I mean get the information from Peter and then we can let Harry continue,"

"Only if I can help," Sirius asked.

"We can always tie him up and continue with it later,"

"Alright but how do you suggest we stop the older version of your son? I mean I once got in between that fight that Lily and you had and I was lucky to leave with me family jewels attached. I don't feel like trying to stop the combination of those tempers,"

"Well some one has to!" James said.

"Well I volunteer you! You're his father after all!"

"You're his godfather!" James proclaimed.

"I'll grab Peter! You grab your son!" Sirius said, going in after Peter, not allowing James a choice in the matter, so James went for his son.

"Get off of me!" Harry yelled pushing James off and fixing his disgruntled look.

"You've got a mean right hook," James said as Sirius was tying Peter up.

"Yeah. My girlfriend had six brothers. I didn't like to use magic against them," Harry said.

"Six boys! Oh Godric the Weasleys finally have a girl!" James said with excitement, presuming that it was the Weasley's since it was a known fact about the six boys Molly had.

"James this isn't the time to go down memory lane! Lets go see what Peter knows," Harry said, walking over to were Peter was now tied up.

"Now listen up Peter! Tell me where Remus and Lily are!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Peter yelled.

"That is none of your concern! Where are Remus Lupin and Lily Potter!"

"If I tell you my lord will kill me!"

"Peter there are things far worst then death and if you don't speak I will make sure you experience every...single...one...of...them," Harry said emphasizing on the last few words.

"Please don't hurt me," Peter cried, his lip and eyes swollen from Harry's earlier onslaught.

"Then where?!" Harry demanded.

"He has them at Riddle Mansion,"

"Where is that!" James demanded.

"I can't say!" Peter cried.

"Can't or wont!" Sirius said, slapping him in the face.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said.

"Of course it matter!" James cried, his sweet Lily and best friend were there.

"I know were it is. I've been there before," Harry replied.

"So what now?"

"We plan." Harry said.

* * *

"Lily you need to eat some of this," Remus said, passing Lily a piece of the stale bread.

"Remus how can you sit here so calm? We need to find away out of here!"

"I know,"

"So we need to find away out!" Lily shouted.

"There isn't one Lily. We are stuck here and we have to hope that James and Sirius can find us before the full moon,"

"How long do we have?" Lily asked.

"Till tomorrow night. I can feel it."

"Remus,"

"Lily if they aren't here by the late afternoon we need to have a plan. If I turn I will bite you and I'd rather die!" Remus said, wondering how painful it would be if he tried to hang himself.

"Well then Remus we are in luck!" Lily said a little to brightly.

"Lily you don't understand,"

"No Remus you don't understand. You wont bite me,"

"You are a human! Of course I will bite you!"

"But I wont be that night," Lily said.

"Lily what are you trying to tell me?"

"Remus I'm a tiger, an animagus."

Lily was sure Remus was going to faint.

* * *

"What do we do with this thing?" James asked as he kicked Peter.

"We place a call to Mad Eye Moody to come get him. They are going to need to collect Sirius' brother's body anyway. But here is the question do we attack Riddle Mansion alone or do we call for back up?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather us do it alone but if that is Voldemort's headquarters then it may cause a problem," James said.

"I hate to agree," Sirius said, "But there are only three of us. I know we are strong but against a whole army of death eaters and Voldemort himself I don't know,"

"So back up then," Harry said.

"But who are we going to call?" Sirius asked.

"Order of the Phoenix?"James asked.

"I have an idea actually," Harry said.

"Well?" James asked.

"Send a letter to Dumbledore. Tell him what is going on and that Sirius and you are going in for Lily and Remus. Tell him to gather any one he can and attack, try to take the Mansion or at least provide us with a distraction,"

"It's risky as hell," James said.

"Lets do it!" Sirius said, his face determined.

They got back to the Potter's home and James wrote the letter to Dumbledore as Sirius got James' invisibility cloak while Harry found the broom closet and grabbed the best three brooms he could find.

"The letter is sent," James said.

"Alright," Harry said, handing both James and Sirius brooms, "Follow me!"

* * *

"Lily you can't be an animagus!?" Remus said, surprised and shocked.

"I wasn't head girl for nothing Remus. I figured out what you boys had done and then I decided to do it as well. It first just started out seeing if I could do it but then I did it. I'm a tiger, fitting eh?"

"Does James? Sirius?"

"No one knows! I've kept it a secret. I thought it would be good back up and I guess I was right!" Lily said in a bittersweet kind of way.

"Bloody hell Lily! You didn't even register?"

"Well no. I was planning on it, really I was. But it was nice for once not to be the good girl you all think that I am. And look, now the death eaters don't know about it so we will be okay to James and Sirius find us,"

"You my dear are relying on the sole factor that neither of them have killed each other and are able to work together."

"We are missing! Of course they are working together. Other wise James knows I would castrate him," Lily said, laughing.

"You know Lily, this side of you is scaring me," Remus said, things were starting to look up, he wouldn't bite Lily, James and Sirius would find them. They would be okay.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his ancient desk, writing letter and waiting for the day to end when a brown owl flew through his window and dropped a letter in front of him and took off. Having not recognized the owl Dumbledore opened the letter carefully to be confronted with the familiar hand writing of James Potter.

_Professor Dumbledore, _

I know we haven't talked in a while but I come with most grievous news. Peter betrayed Lily and I. Sirius was no longer our secret keeper, we switched because we never thought Peter would be seen as a target by Voldemort, we were wrong. Now Voldemort has Lily and Remus in his possession at Riddle Manor. Enclosed are directions for the order and you to get there. Sirius and I will attack when the sun rises, we can sure use your help.

James Potter

Dumbledore shuck his head with sadness. He had always had suspicions about Peter and he was sadden to see them come true. But now he had to call the order, for at sun rise they would attack.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_


	17. Riddle Manor

_Disclaimer- we own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter._

_Ms.O- Oh, dear readers. What were we thinking? We made you wait an entire year and a day for a new chapter of this fic! Seriously? What is wrong with us? Well, I'm not going to make any excuses, but I think it's all the coke (and not the soda) that Ms.I has been on. Either way, we've got a new chapter of our ficcie for you, and guess what? Just in true Jo Rowling fashion, we've got the last chapter written! All we need now is a chapter between this one and the one after this, and our diabolical plan will be complete...haha._

_Ms.I- Perhaps it is Ms.O on the coke (and not the soda) ;). Anyway I also will offer no excuses except life takes it's course and ours have taken some twisted parallel route. But no worries we are still here. So this is the thirdish to last chapter. Two more to come and guess what, the last one is already written! Now we just need to finish the one inbetween! And if you're really nice not only may we give you a cookie but the last two chapters before Easter! Wouldn't that be something?_

_Ms.0- I think it would be, my dear. I'm excited. Please review! Thank you loyal readers for waiting such a long time._

They flew high into the sky, Sirius and James following the older version of Harry.

"How much longer?" Sirius complained after flying for over an hour.

"Just a little further," replied Harry with a glance back to his father and godfather.

* * *

"Is everyone assembled?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked Alastor Moody.

"Everyone is ready. Just waiting for the signal," Moody replied as Albus and he looked through the trees and down at the mansion, both hoping it wasn't too late, the sun started to set and the moon started to rise.

* * *

"Lily it's getting close," Remus said looking out the cell window as he saw the sun fade.

"I'll be fine Remus. Don't worry," Lily said giving him one of her brilliant smiles.

"You best change now," Remus replied as Lily nodded, closed her eyes and in moments before Remus stood a glorious looking tiger, orange with black stripes and emerald green eyes.

"Thank Godric," shouted Remus as the moon started to rise and he started to transform. 

* * *

"The moon!" James yelled as the three men landed on the outskirts of the forest near the manor.

"We have to believe that Lily is okay," Sirius replied.

"Dumbledore is here already. We need to move. James send the signal," Harry said.

"Alright but one thing,"

"What is it?" Harry asked as he raised the hood to his cloak, using a sticking charm to keep it from falling.

"We are about to enter the lair of the most dangerous wizard of our time. There is a chance we may not come out alive and I was wondering if I could ask for a favor."

Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Well you, I mean the baby version of you has never said da yet. And the entire time you've been here you've called me James. So do you think before we go save your mum and possibly end up dead that you could just call me da, just once?" James pleaded.

"You got it, da" Harry replied with a small smile that James could see but Harry and Sirius both could see the smile that lit up James' whole face.

"Alright mates let's go get my wife and best friend shall we?" James said as he raised his wand into the air and his patronus, a tiger flew into the sky.

* * *

"Albus do you see that?" Moody said to his longtime friend, recognizing his once-pupil's patronus.

"I think it is time for us to attack. Good luck my friend,"

"You as well Albus."

* * *

"My lord something is happening," Lucius Malfoy said to Voldemort as the very ground they stood on started to shake.

"They are stripping the wards," Voldemort yelled, standing up his eyes shinning red. "Assemble all the followers! It must be the Order! Destroy them!"

* * *

"How are we getting in?" Sirius asked as the three men stood with James' enlarged invisibility cloak on them.

"Like this?" Harry replied as they stood to the side of the manor's door and watched as death eaters swarmed out to attack the Order. Harry glanced back and saw as a very young looking Bill Weasley tore down enchantment after enchantment.

"It can't be this bloody easy," James said.

"Why not?" replied Harry as they snuck in, walking slowly so as not to be revealed they suddenly stopped as another rush of death eaters ran past them.

"I have to tell you both something before we go on," Harry said quietly as he remembered the words that Ron spoke to him before he left.

_ "Harry do you think you are strong enough to defeat Voldemort?" _

_"I don't know Ron. Not yet," _

_ "No, what I mean is, well Hermione would kill me for putting this idea in your head but it needs to be said." _

_ "What Ron?" _

_"The Voldemort in the past, he would not be as powerful as he is now. He would not have your blood." _

_ "But I also would not have my mum's protection," _

_"I think you would though because you are from this time period. Harry your best shot of defeating Voldemort maybe in the past." _

_ "Ron I don't know," _

_"Just think of it Harry. If you defeat him in the past none of this will ever happen. No one will die. You and Ginny could be together in peace. Fred and Bill wouldn't be dead. Sirius would be alive. Think of Tonks and Remus. Teddy growing up with out his parents the same way you have. You may even have a shot at keeping your parents. Just think about it Harry. Take this," Ron said handing him a sleek box "and put it to good use." _

"What is it?" James asked.

"If anything should happen to me continue you on. The most important thing is to get mum and Remus out of here. If I die or am in danger do not try and save me."

"Son," James said.

"Trust me da. Please,"

James nodded as did Sirius. And they continued on to the dungeons bellow where Harry knew Voldemort would keep Lily and Remus.

* * *

_Ms.I- So who do you think hates us Ms.O? _

_Ms.O- Everybody perhaps? But I hope they love us enough to stick around and finish up this story with us, perhaps even submit a review or two?_

_Ms.I- I agree! Hope you all are excited! We sure are! Please review! Thank you!_


	18. Bye bye Moldy Warts

_Disclaimer- we own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter._

_Ms.I- Here is a little bit more. We lied and there are actually two more chapters after this one. Both basically done!! Are you excited because we are!!_

_Ms.O-I'm excited! I can't wait hear to what everyone thinks so please review!! _

_Ms.I- And should we tell them about our new idea_

_Ms.O- Not yet but we do have a new gift to our readers in the works! So look forward!!_

"Minerva watch out!" 

"I'm fine Albus," she replied as she blocked a curse. Then used her wand to transform several pebbles into boulders and tossed them onto the death eaters.

* * *

"Lily! Remus! Please answer me!" the men yelled in the dungeons. 

"In here!" Harry yelled to a closed wooden door. "I think they are both in here!"

"But if Lily is in there Remus could have killed her!" James said frantic.

"Both of you transform now. I will open the door and follow," Harry replied as James and Sirius nodded, soon a stag and dog were in Harry's presence and Harry blasted through the door. To the stag and dogs shock Harry changed forms and another stag joined their presence and walked into the cell. To everyone's even greater surprise Remus in werewolf form slept next to a tiger.

"It can't be," James said loosing it and transforming back as the Tiger opened her eyes. "Lily is that you?"

The tiger squeezed out from Remus and transformed. "Quite before you wake him. I have been able to keep him calm for now. How did you get here? Whose the guy in the cloak?" Lily asked in whispers.

"Can't really explain now Lily. But in short he's Harry. And you're a bloody animagus! Why did you never tell me?!"

"What do you mean Harry? Your father?" Lily ignoring the animagus question for now.

"No I mean Harry James Potter, our son. Don't freak out. He's from the future, he sent us the book."

"You're bloody kidding me!" Lily said looking to Harry who pulled down his hood. 

"Sorry Lily, I mean Mum. Really me. But we have bigger problems right now, like getting Remus and you out of here."

"We are going to have to wake Remus up," Sirius said.

"We are going to have to control him. Maybe get him to take out a few death eaters in the mix."

"Listen Sirius and Da how about you both waking Remus and see if you are able to reason with the wolf. Mum and I will wait outside the door. Hurry," Harry said as he grabbed Lily's arm and led her into the hall way for James and Sirius to get Remus.

A few minutes later Sirius leaped into the hall way and nodded to Harry and Lily as James came walking out followed by Remus who looked at Lily and Harry and growled, showing his fangs. Sirius barked at him rapidly and Remus calmed down immediately. 

"Follow me," Harry said as he held his wand high and started to lead the group out of the manor.

"You're really my son?" Lily said still shocked that her baby boy was standing before her, not so much a baby anymore.

"Really am. I'm sure we can get into this later though. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here," Harry replied as they walked out the manor doors as a curse hit Remus and sent him flying against a tree, knocking him out cold. Sirius and James transformed back immediately.

"Bravo Black and Potter. You almost made it out of here alive," Voldemort said clapping his hands.

"The battle," Harry thought as he looked around and saw it still raging on, but to the looks of it the death eaters were winning. Right there Harry made his decision.

"Hey Riddle nice to see you again," Harry said walking forward, Sirius, James and Lily trying to stop him but to no avail. As Harry passed James he whispered, "Remember you all must live."

"Who are you? How dare you address me as such boy? You must wish to die today!"

"It isn't I who shall die today Riddle but you," Harry said as he tucked his wand in his pocket pulling out another, a gift from Ron before he left. "As for who I am? I am your worst nightmare come to life. I'm Harry James Potter!"

"He is but a child fool!"

"In this time perhaps but not in sixteen years from now. In sixteen years he will be your worst enemy. But now sixteen years earlier he will be your defeat!" Harry said as he sent a spell at Voldemort who easily blocked it and laughed. 

"Is this all you have? Your weak!"

Dumbledore started to make his way towards the crowd that had assembled between the strange boy and the dark lord. If he had to he would intervene. Perhaps this would be the end of Voldemort.

"Not weak just calculated," Harry said as one of Voldemort's curses cut him along the shoulder but nothing happened.

"What in Salazar's name,"

"So Ron was right," Harry thought as another one of Voldermort's curses hit him and lazily bounced off. It was as if he had a force field that surrounded him.

"What magic is this!"

"Love Tom, something you will never understand. My mother died to save my life from you. That protection runs through my veins even in the past. You can't hurt me,"

"I can't hurt you but what of you parents? Your godfather perhaps?" Voldemort said as Harry turned to watch his parents and godfather in a dual for their lives with several death eaters.

"It is over Tom surrender," Harry said taking a deep breath and turning away from them. He had a chance to rid the future from Voldemort and no selfish reasons could he allow stopping him.

* * *

Dumbledore saw the fight between his past students and went to Lily's side as she was hit by a curse the seared her arm.

"My son I must go to him!"

"Go Lily. I will protect you," Dumbledore said as Lily lowered her wand and ran towards the battle between her son and Voldemort. She arrived just in time to witness the demise of Voldemort, once Tom Riddle.

* * *

"I will kill you," Voldemort shouted in anger.

"No Tom, but I will kill you," Harry yelled as the spell of death left his lips, a green light leaving his wand and blasting Voldemort in the chest, sending him back several feet. By the time the body hit the ground he was dead, once and for all.

* * *

_Ms.I- I know it's short, two pages but a lot more good things to come!_

_Ms.O- So please review! It makes us so happy! And it would brighten both our days_

_Ms.I- And then we wont have to resort to sitting in Barnes and Noble for three hours_

_Ms.O- Love all you readers out there! Please don't give up on us!_

_Please REVIEW!_


	19. Going Home

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer- We own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter._

_Ms.O is states away so Ms.I once again procrastinating will post this little chapter. We are so close to being done. One chapter after this! We have plans to write a new fic this summer! Review! Tell us what you think! And if you'd read another story by us (if we promised to update more!)_

"Harry!" Lily shouted as she ran towards the boy who looked so very much like her husband but with her eyes, as he fell to his knees.

"Son look at me. Are you alright? Hurt?" Lily asked as he started to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"It's over," Harry said, not believing his own words.

"You killed him,"

"I have a chance at a normal life. Please do me one favor," Harry said figuring that any moment he would be whisked away to the future.

"Yes?"

"Make sure we befriend the Weasley family. That Ron becomes my best friend."

"I will," Lily said as Harry closed his eyes but nothing happened.

"What is it?" Lily said not sure what he was waiting for.

"I should be back home," Harry said as he realized he was not returning to the future, not yet.

"Bloody hell my son killed Voldemort!" James yelled with admiration as he and Sirius made there way over to Harry and Lily. The death eaters had stopped and quickly were being captured by the Order.

"Well this one will be interesting for the history books," Sirius said with a grin as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Why am I still here," was all Harry could say.

"My boy are you really Harry James Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his face filled with curiosity.

"Yes he is," replied James.

"I must get back to your home," Harry said, suddenly standing, fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I should be home in the future. Hermione said that I should go home if I changed the future! I need to look at the book."

"Book? Future? What is going on?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Can he come with us?" Lily asked.

"Yes, may as well. But what about Remus? It is still night."

"Boys take Remus back to the shrieking shack. We will meet you back at your home James" Dumbledore said, with no room for argument.

"Will do sir" James and Sirius both said with a salute, walking over to their friend was still knocked out.

"Let's go," Lily said.

* * *

Back at the Potter's home Lily and Dumbledore sat with a cup of tea as the older version of Lily's son paced back and forth.

"I don't understand why I haven't gone back. Hermione said I would just go back," Harry said.

"So let me understand this. Your friend from the future developed a time turner to send you back to the past to change it?"

"Yes. We sent back this book first. It was written about my third year at Hogwarts to try and save Lily, James and Sirius. But the future remained the same. I came back to fix it."

"Did you come back knowing you would defeat Voldemort?"

"No. I never thought that would happen," Harry said as James and Sirius walked in.

"We're home!" James announced.

"Yes and I'm still here!" Harry said as he sat down on the couch and opened the book. It was blank.

"I just don't understand."

"May I shed some light perhaps?"

"Please Professor," Harry replied.

"It is to my belief that the book has simply erased itself."

"Well yes I see that but why?"

"Perhaps because you have changed much more then you thought you would?"

"Perhaps but how do I get back to the future?"

"The future perhaps doesn't want you back. With all that you know?"

"I must go back! I can not stay in the past!"

"Calm down Harry I'm sure we can find away to send you to the future. You used a time turner to get here correct?" James asked.

"Yes but Hermione said it would only bring me to the past nothing about bringing me back."

"Could it hurt to try?" Sirius asked.

"No it couldn't." Dumbledore replied.

Harry pulled the special time turned out from under his robes. "Well then hopefully this is it."

"How do we explain your defeat of Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"We will say James and you did it. That it was just an illusion to confuse Voldemort. Wont do for the whole world knowing about time travel would it?" Lily replied.

"I agree. Well then I guess I will see you all in the future. Good luck, I'm glad that I'll get the chance to know you" Harry said as he started to turn the time turner.

"We as well," Sirius said as he crossed his fingers hoping it would work and in a flash the older version of Harry James Potter disappeared.

"So he grows up to be a pretty brave boy," Lily said with only the pride of a mother.

"I must go. Our world will soon be celebrating but things still must be done. James, Sirius I am assuming you both are alright being named the heroes that defeated Voldemort."

"It's fine sir," James responded.

"Good lads," Dumbledore said, disappearing with a pop.

"So that's in then. Prongs jr comes in from the future, saves all our buts and goes back and now we get to live our life," Sirius said.

"Don't sound so sad Padfoot,"

"No it's not that, it's just kinda sad to see him go. I really liked the kid,"

"Well don't worry Sirius you get to help make him that way now," Lily said as she hugged James and whispered into his ear "and maybe we can give him some little brothers or sisters."

"We should get started on that right away," James said smiling ear to ear.

"More then I needed to hear," Sirius said with a funny looking grin.

"How do you think we made Harry?"

"The stork brought Harry. Really James don't your remember how you got your own son? But anyway while you two give a ring to the stork and before we have reporters up are arses I'm going to go keep an eye on Remus. I'll bring him back in the afternoon and we can fill him in."

"Sounds good Sirius and then tomorrow night you and I could join him" James replied.

"And don't forget me!"

"Yes well have to talk about that one," James said as Sirius left. "But for now I hear a very comfortable bed calling our name" James said as he picked Lily up into his arms.

"Today our son defeated the darkest wizard of our time," Lily said.

"And?" James replied.

"And I could think of anything else I would want to be doing right now," Lily replied as their lips locked and James started them up the stairs.

_PLEASE REVIEW! It would make us happy!_


	20. Towards the End

_Disclaimer- WE own nothing_

_THis is it for now, we may write some oneshots to it later on! But Enjoy and Review! _

"Ginny, get off your feet right now, go sit on the couch with your father!" Molly Weasley shouted across the kitchen at her daughter, a bowl resting in the crevice of her elbow as she stirred the mucky brown contents ravenously.

Ginny was trying to help Hermione set the table for Christmas dinner as a light snow fell on the ground outside the Burrow but her gigantic stomach kept bumping into the edges of the table. Ginny tried to hide the squeals of pain she'd feel each time the baby kicked in her stomach from her mother but the constant bumping into the table made the squeals much more obvious.

"I'm fine Mum, its just baby James keeps kicking." Ginny said her voice slightly rose so her mother could hear.

"You're due next week, you need rest!" Molly said, putting down the bowl and rushing over to her daughter as Hermione laughed to herself. Molly took Ginny's shoulders in her hands and led her into the living room where Arthur, Remus and Sirius sat watching an advertisement for foot gel on the Muggle Telly.

"Still gushing, is she?" Ron asked Hermione as he came downstairs from his room, putting his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek gently.

"It's her first grandson, Ron. Of course she's gushing." Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder and putting down the stack of plates she had in her hand.

"Her first, but probably not her last." Ron said, smiling.

Hermione took a deep breath in and turned around, breaking from Ron's embrace. "But you said you didn't want kids-"

"-Until we're married." Ron finished Hermione's sentence. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, gold, round ring with three small diamonds set in a row. He held it out to her and she gazed at it, mesmerized.

"Ron!" She stared a bit longer and Ron stood with sweat dripping from his brow.

"So? Will you?"

"Of course, you blithering idiot! Of course!" She said, not even taking the ring but planting a huge kiss on Ron's relieved lips.

"What just happened?" Fred said, coming down the stairs with George behind him.

"Yeah, Ron, messing up your love life once again?" George added.

"Shut up, you two." Ron said, eyes squishing in defense.

"For your information, Ron just proposed." Hermione said haughtily, grabbing the ring from Ron's hand and placing it on her finger.

"Well, bugger me." Harry said, following behind Fred and George from the stairs. "You were supposed to wait till after we ate, Ron." Harry reached over and patted Ron on the back.

"That's just like Ron, isn't it?" George said.

"Not one original idea, he's got to steal from his best mate the star, eh?" Fred mused, grabbing some raw cookie dough from the sheet on the counter and popping it in his mouth.

"Lay off him, will you?" Ginny said, bumbling back into the kitchen.

"Ginny! Look!" Hermione shrieked at the sight of Ginny, holding out her hand to show off her new piece of jewelry.

"Oh Ron, couldn't wait till after we ate?" Ginny replied, looking over at her older brother.

"Did everyone know about this except me?" Hermione asked, scanning the room.

"Basically." Tonks said joining the cavalcade of those packed into the small Weasley kitchen. "Bill, Percy and Charlie know as well, he sent them an owl when he heard they wouldn't be at Christmas this year."

"Ron's got a big mouth, 'Mione, you know this." Harry crept over to his wife Ginny and pet her stomach lightly.

Before Hermione could say anything, Mrs. Weasley came running into the kitchen. "GINERVA GET INSIDE AND SIT DOWN WITH YOUR FATHER!"

"But mum…" Ginny attempted to reply.

"No butts. He needs help with little Teddy."

"He's not too much trouble is he, Molly?" Tonks interjected. "And where's Remus?"

"Hush, Dora, this isn't about you." Molly shooed Tonks away with one hand. "Get in there now Ginerva, I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Mum, Ron just asked Hermione." Ginny said, distracting her mother from the current baby bump protruding under her pink sweater.

Mrs. Weasley immediately looked over at Hermione and took her face between her two hands. "Oh, Hermione dear, isn't it lovely? Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She said.

The snow outside in the twilight created a purple glow amidst the clouds, blue and bruised from the setting sun. Hand in hand were Lily and James Potter, watching the sun set from beneath an elm tree, bundled in oversized coats and scarves that Mrs. Weasley had knit them last Christmas. Every few minutes Lily would gaze up into James' eyes and kiss him slightly on the cheek or the lips, his messy graying hair catching dandruff-looking snowflakes.

"Thought we'd find you two here." A voice said from behind the couple. It was Remus stepping closer through the now four inches of snow with Sirius at his side.

"How'd you reckon that?" said James.

"Typical anti-social exclusionists." Sirius said in a breath.

"You ever give it a rest, Sirius?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know Lily, you ever stop giving me reasons tease you two?" Sirius smiled, patting Lily on the back as he would James or Remus.

"It's almost time for dinner." Remus said. "And Ron just proposed to Hermione."

"He was supposed to wait till after dinner." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh how lovely. Isn't it wonderful, though?" Lily swooned as they turned around toward the Burrow, peeking in through the set of kitchen windows. They reached a certain point far enough from the windows that no one inside would notice they were staring in, and stood still. Sirius watched as Hermione and Ron were huddled in the corner, whispering to each other and smiling wide while Fred and George poured flour from the staircase above on their heads. Molly and Arthur were maneuvering their ways around each other in the kitchen, setting dishes of yams and carved the turkey on scattered places across the long wooden table. Remus looked in at his wife, Tonks with his son as they helped pour spouts of butterbeer from bottles into various mugs at the table settings. Both Lily and James had their eyes set on two people, Ginny, their daughter in law who was now carrying their first grandchild, and Harry, their son. The son that they had lived to know. In the fictional world of a book that was once sent to them years ago, he was the boy who lived, but they were now the parents who lived to see it all as well.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
